On ne récolte pas toujours ce qu'on sème
by Nepenthes
Summary: Roomies fic. Ray revient au County quatre années après l'accident. Non seulement il découvre que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé pour Neela mais aussi que le coeur de la jeune femme est occupé par un autre contre qui il ne peut lutter...
1. Il est temps

Titre : On ne récolte pas toujours ce qu'on sème

Auteur : Nepenthès

AU : Post saison 13 et 14 avec un léger changement à la fin du 13x17 'from here to paternity'.

Résumé : Quatre ans ont passé depuis l'accident. Un jour, Ray, désormais assistant social à Chicago, est appelé sur un cas à son ancien lieu de travail. Il retombe sur Neela et constate que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé à son égard. Seulement, la jeune femme a désormais quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un de bien particulier et qu'elle aime de tout son coeur...

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. De la même façon, les paroles de la chanson 'Between the lines' appartiennent à Sara Bareilles. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce qui suit.

Pas vraiment M et que dans ce chapitre mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

**Chapitre 1 : Il est temps**

_Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way  
Cause i cant continue pretending to choose  
The opposite sides on which we fall  
The loving you laters if at all  
No right minds could wrong be this many times_

Ca avait été une rude journée pour lui. Mais pas plus que d'habitude en vérité. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas assisté à un échange d'affection entre Gates et sa Neela, sa colocataire. Pour qui se prenait-il ce ridicule petit ambulancier qui entrait dans le service au sein duquel Ray avait sacrifié du temps, de la sueur et même du sang parfois. Et voilà que ce cow boy débarquait et faisait comme si tout lui appartenait, Neela comprise. Pratt lui avait conseillé de lui laissé du temps et de l'espace. Et voilà. Plus jamais il n'écouterait un de ses conseils. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était un fossé sans cesse plus grandissant entre lui et son ancienne colocataire mais qui logeait toujours dans son cœur. Heureusement qu'il y avait Katey. Il l'aimait bien. Elle parvenait à lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes la vision omniprésente de Neela dans son esprit.

'Une journée de terminée, c'est ça de gagné.' pensa-t-il en accrochant sa blouse dans son vestiaire. Il n'avait aucun plan de prévu pour la soirée. Ca changeait. Vivre avec Neela l'avait définitivement assagi. Il ne sortait plus avec sa bande copain jusqu'à pas d'heure en se soûlant et draguant une joli blonde. En fait, il ne leur parlait plus trop depuis qu'ils l'avaient viré du groupe. C'était pathétique. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un vieux papy croulant de 40 ans dont le trip le plus fou était de regarder le world poker tour. Voilà ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Si seulement, elle le regardait avec lui.

« Laissez moi vérifier : NON ! »

Ray sourit légèrement en entendant la voix bourrue de Frank répliquer à la question de Neela. Quoi que ce soit, elle devait être à côté de la plaque. Il secoua négativement la tête, amusée, en s'arrêtant quelques secondes auprès de son ancienne colocataire pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse puisqu'elle avait revêtue son manteau mais c'était un moyen subtil comme un autre de proposer de la raccompagner.

« J'y vais. Tu pars ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui auréolé de ses cheveux noirs ébène retombant autour de leurs bouclettes. Elle était toujours magnifique. Quoi qu'elle fasse. Même au réveil elle l'était. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais assisté. Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore ensemble, elle était toujours réveillée avant lui, habillée, coiffée, légèrement maquillée, sentant le gel de douche à la délicieuse odeur noix de coco.

« Oui. »

.-.-.-.-.-.

Il ne savait pas comment mais ils avaient fini par atterrir dans ce bar à force de persuasion. Il avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur elle mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait résisté très longtemps en fin de compte. Ils avaient commandé des bières au bar et s'étaient installés à une table où ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. De ces mêmes moments de bavardages qu'ils avaient avant. Ils lui manquaient. Elle lui manquait tout simplement. Et pas seulement à cause de la lessive. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir voulu sauver un mariage qui allait droit à la catastrophe de toute façon. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté après le décès de Michael. Le rendait-il responsable de ça ? Etait-il mort à cause des sentiments profonds et qui ne cessaient de grandir entre eux ? Ce en quoi elle était plus qu'incompréhensible c'est qu'il avait cru percevoir des sentiments aussi forts que les siens émaner de Neela mais elle s'était pourtant jetée dans les bras de Gates. Pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, c'était elle et lui. Le reste du monde en dehors de cette petite bulle.

« Allons reconnais le ! Les Sex Pistols sont le groupe du siècle.

« Non ! Je t'assure que 'God save the queen' n'arrive même pas à la hauteur de 'Hey Jude'. Les Beatles restent au summum !

« N'importe quoi ! Comment peut on aimer cette musique acidulée ?

« Acidulée ? Et ça vient de quelqu'un qui cache un poster de Britney Spears dans sa chambre ? »

Ray prit une mine offensée et resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Comment elle savait ça ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir inviter dans sa chambre. Oh non il s'en souviendrait de ce genre de souvenir. Ce n'était pas de ceux qu'on oubliait.

« Attends, c'est pas sa musique que j'apprécie chez elle. »

Les yeux de Neela se firent rieurs et elle lui donna une petite tape du revers de la main sur son bras :

« T'as aussi mauvais goût en matière de fille que de musique… »

Le rire de Ray s'arrêta net. Elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle s'insultait elle-même. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir de toute manière ? Il lui sourit tout de même et se leva en mettant une pièce dans le Juke Box. Au moment où commencèrent à résonner les premières notes de 'Sonic Reducer' des Dead Boys, il l'entraîna de force sur la piste de danse :

« T'as peut être raison mais tu vas devoir les subir ces goûts. »

.-.-.-.-.-.

Il avait un peu neigé cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser repartir à pied. Il avait entendu ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Si Gates n'avait pas fichu le poing dans celui qui l'avait traité de salope, il l'aurait fait lui-même. Mieux valait que ce type ne le croise pas un jour d'ailleurs. Sur ce point, et c'était bien le seul après tout, il était tout à fait d'accord avec. C'était à entourer en rouge sur le calendrier ! C'était lui qui avait commencé à ressasser les bons souvenirs de leur colocation alors qu'il revenait en voiture vers chez le nouvel appartement de Neela. Il voulait tellement qu'elle ré emménage avec lui mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas le même avis que lui. Peut être que ça la convaincrait ?

« Tu te souviens de ça ? »

« Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? »

Ray rit doucement en entendant son ancienne colocataire éclater de rire. C'était bon de l'entendre. C'était bon de la voir sourire à nouveau et d'en être en partie la raison. Le véhicule s'arrêta lentement devant l'immeuble.

« D'accord c'était vraiment une soirée très amusante ! »

« Oh oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des millions d'années. »

Il ne coupa pas le moteur et approuva mentalement ses paroles. Il en avait aussi l'impression comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu faisait parti d'une ancienne vie, un souvenir qui pourtant ne le quittait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper.

« On pourrait faire ça de temps en temps. »

« Avec moins de whisky. Je tiens moins bien l'alcool aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui, à qui le dis-tu ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard, toujours joyeux, toujours feignant d'être le meilleur ami alors qu'il voulait être tellement plus pour elle.

« Merci de m'avoir déposé. Bon bah, on se voit demain ? »

Non. Il hocha négativement la tête et la contredit sur ses pensées.

« Je bosse pas. »

Etrangement, il appréciait moins aujourd'hui ses jours de repos. Peut être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas ces jours-là.

« D'accord. Alors, dans ce cas, je te verrai quand je te verrai. »

Elle est si belle. Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête alors qu'il la regardait lui faire ses adieux pour la soirée. Cette dernière avait été trop bonne pour qu'elle se termine. Il voulait recommencer à vivre avec elle, la savoir dans la chambre d'à côté, la voir dès le saut du lit, l'entendre prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain ou remuer le bordel du salon pour trouver telle ou telle revue. Même leurs disputes sur le ménage ou les céréales lui manquaient. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Non pas une seconde fois. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même sur son bras, la retenant :

« Neela… »

Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le regard d'obsidienne de la jeune femme. Non. Il lui avait laissé du temps. Elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Il devait le faire. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer, l'avertissant par là qu'il allait faire quelque chose qui n'allait peut être pas lui plaire et que si elle voulait s'y opposé c'était le moment idéal. Puis lentement, comme dans un rêve, il se pencha vers elle et il fut surpris qu'elle fasse l'autre bout du chemin tandis que leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la toute première fois, avec une douceur infinie. Elles étaient si tendres. Il les avait toujours imaginé ainsi. Doux, sucré, tendre. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et il posa celles-ci contre la joue de Neela alors que leur baiser, d'abord tendre et chaste, s'intensifier en même temps que les battements effrénés de son cœur et les courts-circuits dans son cerveau. Sa gorge était nouée de bonheur et de plénitude totale. Il avait attendu si longtemps et voilà.

Après quelques minutes ou des heures, le temps s'étant arrêté pour lui, ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et il plongea son regard dans celui confus de Neela. Il attendait nerveux qu'elle brise le silence mais ça ne venait pas, elle se contentait de l'observer, sans dire un mot, troublée comme jamais. Finalement, elle prit la parole, hors d'haleine :

« Ray… »

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Voilà, elle allait y mettre fin à ce petit instant où ils avaient frôlé les nuages de leurs pieds légers. Aussi, préféra-t-il la couper, se tournant complètement vers elle, n'osant plus la toucher.

« Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Pour toi comme pour moi. Mais… »

Ils étaient tous les deux engagés dans des relations chacun de leur côté. Elle avec cet arrogant de Gates et lui avec Katey. C'était une chic fille. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas et entre eux, c'était juste une histoire de sexe. Neela, c'était autre chose, c'était…toute sa vie contenue dans un seul de ses regards.

« Ray. » insista-t-elle.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle se figea légèrement sous l'intensité des yeux verts sombres de son ancien colocataire et poursuivit, s'humectant les lèvres, Ray se plaisant à penser qu'elle souhaitait sentir à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, elle se figea quelques instants avant de déclarer sur un ton badin :

« J'ai désespérément besoin d'un café. »

Ray soupira en la voyant sortir précipitamment de la voiture et s'éloigner de lui. Et voilà. Il avait tenté sa chance. Il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le précipice et il avait raté le coche. Il posa ses mains sur son volant, reprenant ses esprits perdus dans ses pensées. Raison pour laquelle il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à son carreau juste à côté de son oreille. Neela. Elle se tenait à côté de la portière et posait un regard intrigué sur lui, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'y être.

« Tu montes ? »

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ray et il coupa définitivement le moteur avant de la rejoindre dans l'hiver glacial de Chicago.

C'était différent cette fois. Il avait eu l'occasion de venir dans le nouvel appartement de Neela par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pareil. Il la suivit jusqu'à son nouveau chez elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant le désordre inextricable dans lequel elle se complaisait à vivre. Elle avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas ordonné, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il la suivit dans la cuisine et si elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, elle aurait certainement pris peur. En cette soirée hivernale, Ray avait un regard de prédateur, le désir brillant de sa flemme au fond de ses yeux verts. Chaque geste de Neela, chacune de ses respirations ne faisaient qu'exacerber le besoin quasi vital qu'il avait d'être à ses côtés. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de remplir nerveusement la cafetière d'une bonne dose de l'élixir brun, Neela se tourna enfin vers lui et il put remarquer une étincelle de désir éclairer ses yeux d'obsidienne. D'un geste souple et félin, il se rapprocha d'elle et encadra son visage de ses mains, répétant la scène de la voiture, sans lui laisser la possibilité de parler ou de protester.

D'ailleurs, elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire, son corps se colla presque instantanément à celui de Ray, s'épousant à merveille, comme s'ils avaient été creusés dans la même roche et elle répondit à son baiser de la manière la plus voluptueuse qui soit, le surprenant agréablement. Cachait-elle d'autres ressources ? Ses mains s'enhardirent à passer sous la veste qu'elle avait toujours sur elle puis sous son pull afin de goûter au grain particulier de sa peau, lui brûlant chaque parcelle de la sienne à son contact. Bientôt, il se senti reculé, poussé par Neela vers sa chambre, du moins le supposait-il tandis que des mains étrangement familières se glissaient sous son T-Shirt afin de frôler de leurs caresses divines. Son cœur palpita et sembla prêt à éclater hors de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son jean.

A tâtons, ils trouvèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit tandis que leurs vêtements, un à un, rejoignaient le sol avec une passion sans cesse plus débordante et qui le happait comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ce sentiment de perfection qu'il atteignait à cet instant précis, ses lèvres parcourant de baisers tour à tour tendre et coquin le corps de Neela, ce dernier se cambrant sous ses caresses expertes. Il sentit des frissons lui remonter le long du dos en sentant les jambes de la jeune femme se refermer sur lui, signifiant par la même qu'elle voulait être plus proche de lui, encore plus proche, toujours plus proche. Pourtant il régnait une chaleur torride dans l'appartement. Des étoiles explosaient en lui dans un joyeux concert d'extases réciproques. Juste avant, Ray se figea et posa son regard sur Neela qui l'observait attentive et se demandant quoi. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et les joues, plus amoureux que jamais. C'était dit, du moins en pensée. Il était amoureux d'elle. Depuis la première fois sans doute. Elle était magnifique dans la pénombre. Le jeu de lumière et d'ombre effleurant sa silhouette féminine. Une silhouette qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il avait fait tellement de fois ce rêve mais c'était bien mieux maintenant. Beaucoup mieux.

_Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me  
Always between the lines  
Between the lines_

TBC


	2. Collision

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. A l'inverse, les personnages de Nathan Dermott et de la patiente m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 2 : Collision**

Neela se passa le visage sous l'eau alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le vestiaire. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ou presque. Elle posa son regard sur le miroir qui se trouvait face à elle juste au dessus du lavabo et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas réellement. Le teint terne, les traits tirés, le regard morne, ses longs cheveux s'apparentait à une crinière de cheval. Et encore, si elle avait été blonde, elle les aurait comparé à des fétus de paille. Le bleu roi de sa blouse ne l'aidait pas en cela. Bon ce n'était pas comme si elle n'aimait pas revêtir la couleur particulière des chirurgiens, au contraire elle en était même fière, mais parfois, certains jours, elle préférait la blouse blanche des Urgences.

Quatre années avaient passé. Tout était si calme désormais dans sa vie. Tout était compartimenté comme ça aurait dû l'être depuis le début. Plus de relations ambiguë, plus de flirt inconscient, plus d'amitié qui obscurcissait son jugement. Maintenant chaque parcelle de sa vie était méticuleusement rangée dans des cases prédéfinies : travail, amis, famille, amour. Quoi que cette dernière fût quelque peu vide. Ou du moins en quatre années, elle n'avait été guère remplie, si ce n'est par lui. Mais comptait-il vraiment ?

_'Pathétique, je suis pathétique'_ pensa-t-elle en observant son reflet figé dans le miroir.

Pouvait-elle continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? Mais à bien y repenser, et certains jours, elle se rendait compte que sa vie la comblait. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle était la chef des internes en chirurgie, un professeur excellent aux dires de Dubenko ; des amis formidables sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter dès qu'il y avait un léger contretemps et surtout elle avait Aidan. Les yeux rêveurs, elle posa la main sur son cou où un pendentif en forme de cœur en or pendait. Si elle l'ouvrait, elle verrait une minuscule photo la représentant avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qui la comblait dans chaque parcelle ombrageuse de son esprit.

La porte s'ouvrant assez brusquement la fit sursauter et reprendre le cours de ses pensées présentes.

« Désolé. » s'excusa le nouvel arrivant en grimaçant légèrement.

La jeune chirurgienne roula des yeux vers le ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire discrètement devant son interne, le plus maladroit mais néanmoins doué qui lui ait été de rencontrer. Nathan Dermott était un solide gaillard originaire de l'Ohio au parler et aux manières un peu frustres et qui se débrouillait toujours, on ne sait comment, pour faire les pires gaffes possibles. Neela hésitait aujourd'hui à l'envoyer aux Urgences parce que systématiquement lorsqu'un patient se montrait violent là-bas, son poing atterrissait, comme attiré irrésistiblement, sur le visage de Nathan. Mais mis à part cette étrange attraction et son humour bovin, il était incroyablement doué et professionnel dans la salle d'opération. Il était également plus vieux que Neela, ne décidant que tardivement à devenir chirurgien. C'était assez étrange pour elle d'être la professeur d'un élève de 7 ans son aîné et de 3 têtes de plus

« Ca ne fait rien. »

Elle reposa son pendentif, cessant de le trifouiller, et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval où aucune mèche ne dépassait. Elle installa son biper à son pantalon et sortit des vestiaires suivie de peu par Nathan qui lui demanda le programme de la journée :

« Les Urgences. »

Elle préféra ignorer la grimace de ce dernier et se rendit au tableau des opérations. Elle avait une appendicectomie de prévue pour l'après midi mais en attendant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était effectuer la visite quotidienne de ses patients en priant pour que les Urgences ait besoin d'un avis chir'.

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

Sam soupira profondément en se tenant à côté d'Archie, sur le parvis des Urgences, attendant les victimes d'un accident de voiture. Ses cheveux avaient repris la couleur des blés et ceux de Morris suivaient toujours parfaitement avec la fête d'Halloween qui arriverait d'ici 15 jours.

« Parce que.

« C'est pas une réponse valable.

« J'en ai pas envie.

« Et pourquoi t'en as pas envie ? »

A ce moment, l'ambulance débarqua toute sirène hurlante sur le parking et ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, ouvrant les portes pour aider Chaz et son co-équipier à sortir les deux accidentés de là.

« Parce que c'est la demande en mariage la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendu. »

Chaz les interrompit dans leur conversation en leur faisant le topo sur les blessés qui se trouvaient dans l'une des voitures. A dire vrai, ils n'étaient pas réellement amochés. L'homme avait une commotion cérébrale, bien que saisissante vu le sang, n'était pas très grave à première vue et la jeune femme ne se plaignait que d'une douleur au poignet. Ils conduisirent le conducteur en Rea 1 tandis que le piéton était installé sur un lit en attente d'un médecin.

Abby passa devant celle-ci et se dirigea vers sa propre patiente, une femme dans la trentaine qui prétendait être tombée des escaliers et souffraient de nombreuses côtes cassées. Elle venait de recevoir les radios et elles n'étaient pas bonnes du tout. Elle resta plongée devant celles-ci un long moment avant de sentir Paul s'approcher et lui demandait de quoi il retournait.

« Elle a des enfants c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle.

« De 5 et 3 ans.

« Faut appeler les services sociaux. Elle doit restée en observation pendant deux trois jours et hors de question de laisser ses enfants auprès de leurs pères. »

Paul approuva de la tête et s'empara du combiné alors que Sam bipait la chirurgie. Il y avait des complications au niveau de l'accident de voiture. Il avait visiblement des lésions internes qui ne cessait de saigner dans son abdomen.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ray se passa les mains sur le visage en raccrochant son téléphone. Le County. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de revenir mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus y déroger. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait affronter ses démons. C'était ce qu'il avait fait en partie l'année dernière en venant se réinstaller dans cette ville, si loin de sa famille et où il avait vécu les trois plus belles années de sa vie. Oui, enfin la dernière n'avait pas été particulièrement bonne pour lui. Hormis cette nuit-là. Une nuit à part qu'il avait gardé dans sa mémoire, gravée et qui lui revenait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seule avec une femme. Et on peut dire qu'elles avaient défilé entre ses draps.

Il y avait eu Katey bien sûr avec qui il était resté un an et 7 mois, sa plus longue relation à dire vrai. Elle l'avait soutenu. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle d'opération. Elle avait été à ses côtés chaque jour de sa lente et douloureuse rééducation. Et ils s'étaient redonnés une chance. Mais Chicago l'avait trop blessé tout autant qu'il lui était resté trop attaché. Katey, c'était la commodité, la facilité. Sa mère l'adorait. Ca voulait tout dire. Les relations avec elle n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Et puis, il avait changé d'orientation, se sachant incapable de retourner dans une salle d'opération. Ils lui avaient coupé les jambes, bordel ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas détester ces chirurgiens ? D'accord, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie mais…mais ils avaient fait de lui un cul de jatte et puis, Neela était chirurgienne. Elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis 3 ans. Ils s'étaient écris de temps à autres puis au fil des mois, les lettres s'espacèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus être écrites du tout.

Alors il était devenu ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début, assistant social. On lui avait proposé Chicago et il avait refusé dans un premier temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de croiser ceux qui le connaissaient d'avant son accident. Après tout, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec ses anciens amis musiciens, pourquoi craignait-il de revoir ses anciens collègues de travail ?

« Je pars au County. » informa-t-il Sara, une de ses collègues de travail en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête et il attrapa son vieux manteau kaki qui ne le quittait plus. Ca faisant combien d'année qu'il l'avait ? 10 ans ? Au moins. Il s'étira lorsqu'il fut debout et commença à sortir du bureau. Le County n'était pas très loin. En deux stations de métro il y serait et pourtant il avait l'impression de traverser la terre entière. Grâce à ses prothèses et sa lente rééducation, il marchait convenablement, mise à part un très léger boitement à droite.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Suivie de Nathan qui la suivait comme son ombre, Neela se rendit en Rea 1 aux Urgences. Morris lui fit le topo et elle recula pour laisser la place à son interne. Il devait apprendre. Suivant ses directives et son instinct, celui-ci permit de stabiliser le patient et la jeune femme l'envoya en chirurgie à l'étage pour poursuivre l'étude de ce cas. Elle ne pouvait s'en occuper, étant attachée aux Urgences pour les documents administratifs. Tout ce qu'elle détestait mais il fallait bien passer par là et de toute façon qui aimait ça ?

Malheureusement au moment où ils allaient dans le couloir vers les ascenseurs, le cœur de l'accidenté fit un arrêt et on le ramena d'urgence en Réa 1. Cette fois-ci, Neela prit les choses en main sous le regard horrifié de Nathan. Où avait-il failli ?

Ca faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir ici. Rien n'avait changé et pourtant il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Tout était si différent. Frank n'était pas à la réception. Les infirmières qui courraient un peu partout n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'il y a quatre ans. Il alpagua la première blouse blanche qui passait, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus, Grady selon son badge.

« Ray Barnett de l'assistance sociale. On nous a appelé…

« Oh oui, c'était moi. Je vais chercher le Docteur Lockhart, c'est son patient. »

Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de se dessiner sur les lèvres de Ray. Abby travaillait toujours ici alors ? En même temps c'était chose logique : elle était faite pour les Urgences. Il entendit d'abord sa voix avant de voir débarquer ce petit bout de femme avec qui il avait fait son internat. Toujours cette même voix grave et assurée, ces cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait pour ne pas être gêné. A la différence d'il y a quatre ans cependant, on constatait un petit embonpoint qu'un petit habitant lui faisait sous le nombril. Le visage sévère de la jeune femme s'éclaira lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur l'assistant social, les détachant du dossier médical de la patiente qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Oh mon Dieu !! Ray ! »

Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son ami et surprise également, même estomaquée.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« C'est toi qui as appelé : les services sociaux. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il avait changé d'orientation. Elle approuva de la tête et n'osa lui demander comment il se portait. Elle dirait bien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu en fauteuil roulant, c'était peut être pour ça que le voir debout, devant elle, ne la choquait pas outre mesure.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es à Chicago ?

« L'année dernière. »

En apprenant cette nouvelle, elle lui jeta un regard stupéfait et lui prodigua un coup du dos de la main dans son ventre :

« Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? »

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Par peur. Par appréhension. Parce qu'il voulait oublié ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, manie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis quatre ans. Elle comprit dans ce silence qu'il ne fallait pas insisté à ce sujet et à dire vrai, elle s'en voulait également. Elle n'avait pas cherché à garder contact avec. Quelques cartes envoyées en vacances ou pour la nouvelle année, le minimum légal.

« Félicitations. Un frère ou une sœur pour Joe ?

« Merci. Surprise totale, je veux toujours pas savoir. La réponse dans 4 mois. »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre dans une attitude maternelle et informa Ray sur sa petite famille.

« Joe va bien. Luka travaille désormais dans une clinique privée. C'est plus facile. Il a de véritables horaires. Ca aide avec des enfants en bas âge. »

Ray hocha la tête, souriant à son amie, et Paul rappela sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Ils sursautèrent ensemble et l'assistant social tourna la tête vers lui avant de reporter son regard sur Abby :

« Oui, tu m'as appelé pour…

« Exact. C'est par là. On suppose qu'elle est battue, enfin elle est battue par son mari mais elle n'ose pas s'en séparer. C'est là que tu interviens. »

Ray lui emboîta le pas vers la salle accueillant la patiente et entreprit de la faire parler jusqu'à lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité, aussi horrible soit-elle. C'était ce qu'il aimait tant dans ce métier. Il avait l'impression d'être la dernière marche avant le chaos absolu. Il aidait les familles, les enfants surtout, à se reconstruire, à devenir exactement ce qu'elle devait être, à les sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle elle se trouvait enfermée. Pourquoi s'était-il entêté à devenir médecin alors que sa vocation c'était ça ?

Ca faisait maintenant 40 minutes que le staff tentait en vain de faire revenir à la vie le conducteur responsable de l'accident. Neela s'obstinait parce qu'elle sentait le regard rempli de culpabilité de Nathan derrière elle. Il s'en voulait. Il se tenait responsable pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Elle ordonna une dernière ampoule d'adré et le choque une dernière fois, juste une dernière au-delà de la déraison. Mais il existait des miracles non ? Elle voulait croire aux miracles. Il devait y avoir un miracle aujourd'hui. Mais non. Pas de miracle dans cette pièce aujourd'hui. Elle abandonna la partie et se passa la main sur le nez, tenant toujours le défibrillateur dans les mains.

« Heure du décès, 13 :17. »

Elle reposa les palettes sur la table et jeta ses gants à la poubelle tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe médicale sortaient, laissant Sam s'occuper du mort. Nathan partit violemment et Neela se dépêcha de le rattraper du côté de la réserve à médicaments.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as fais du bon travail.

« Du bon travail ? Il est mort.

« Ses lésions étaient trop sévères. On ne l'a pas vu plus tôt. C'était impossible.

« J'aurai dû !

« Ne te blâme pas pour cette mort. Réserve ça à celles pour lesquelles tu seras vraiment responsable. »

Nathan eut un mouvement de la tête en arrière, fronçant les sourcils, et croisa les bras. C'était vachement dur ce qu'elle venait de dire !

Finalement, Ray avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Bon pas de la manière qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais c'était toujours ça de pris. La femme avait accepté de porter plainte de son mari et de venir loger dans un foyer avec ses enfants dans l'attente d'un appartement social. C'était ça ou il lui retirait ses enfants. Et il n'aurait aucun regret à le faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était le bien être des enfants, au risque de briser une famille. De toute manière au moment où il intervenait, la famille était de toute manière déjà en souffrance. Il informait Grady de la suite des démarches et s'apprêtait à aller chercher Abby pour lui demander si elle voulait venir boire un café. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Qui était le nouveau chef ? Qu'étaient devenus Morris et Pratt ? Comment se portait Joe ? Et surtout Neela. Allait-elle bien ? S'était-elle reconstruite ? Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

« Vous vous occupez de moi ? »

Une voix féminine toute proche retint son attention et il se tourna vers une magnifique jeune femme. Tout à fait son genre : des courbes affriolantes, des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux bleus océan, des cheveux blonds d'or, un sourire charmeur.

« Pardon ? »

Elle leva son bras gauche.

« On m'a dit d'attendre pour qu'on l'examine et ça fait à peu près une heure déjà.

« Je ne suis pas médecin. »

Oui, il ne l'était plus. C'était dur après tant d'année à essayer de le devenir.

« Oh pardon, je vous ai vu parler avec le médecin tout à l'heure alors…

« Eh bien non. Va falloir attendre encore un peu je pense. Les Urgences sont toujours surchargées.

« Tant mieux.

« Pardon ?

« Je veux dire : tant mieux que vous n'êtes pas médecin… »

Il lui jeta un regard circonspect et se rapprocha d'elle, l'interrogeant en silence :

« J'ai entendu dire que sortir avec les patientes est très mal vu du corps médical. Tant mieux si vous n'êtes pas mon médecin alors. »

Ray éclata de rire à ces propos. Elle avait de la répartie et du culot à revendre. Il adorait ça. A bien y réfléchir, elle était tout à fait son genre de fille. Il se racla la gorge et ses yeux lancèrent des étincelles amusées, continuant à flirter avec.

« Vu comme ça… »

Mais il se figea en apercevant derrière elle une silhouette qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Excusez moi. »

Il s'éloigna de la patiente et se rapprocha vivement de la chirurgienne qui s'éloignait vers la salle de repos. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il fronça les sourcils, s'humectant les lèvres alors qu'il n'osait pas l'arrêter. Mais malgré lui, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, stupéfait, se surprenant lui même d'entendre sa voix en sortir.

« Neela ? »

Il cessa de respirer en la voyant s'arrêter, le dos tourné à lui. Son cœur était comme pris dans un étau et il se sentait fébrile. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il eut une envie subite de hurler, de se précipiter vers elle et le prendre dans ses bras, de lui jurer que plus jamais il ne la quitterait, que malgré le temps et l'absence il l'aimait toujours. Eh oui. Il avait passé quatre années à tenter de l'oublier, à se persuader qu'elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain et qu'il pourrait croiser demain ces yeux d'un noir ébène, voir cette peau ambrée au grain délicieux, ces lèvres d'une douceur infinie, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était faux, ridiculeusement faux. Rien n'avait changé. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant même lui faisait prendre conscience aujourd'hui plus que jamais de son erreur. Il avait eu tort de partir. Il avait eu tort de croire que cet amour était enterré. Un amour comme ça ne s'enterre pas.

TBC


	3. Je suis parti Tu es restée

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Toutefois, les personnages de Nathan Dermott, Griet De Vries et Aidan m'appartiennent..

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis parti. Tu es restée.**

« Neela ? »

La jeune femme se figea instantanément en entendant cette voix sortie tout droit d'un passé enfoui sous les années passées. Non, elle devait encore faire un de ces satanés rêves qui la hantaient de temps à autres. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle resta quelques temps, peut être un millièmes de seconde, le dos tourné, refusant de se retourner de peur de le voir disparaître. De peur qu'il ne s'évapore, que cette voix qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée ne soit que le produit de son imagination délirante à force de nuits blanches et de gardes trop nombreuses. Lentement, elle expira, espérant par la même que son cœur cesse de battre à une allure effrénée comme il le faisait en ce moment même, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers la voix, vers sa voix.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Debout. Oh mon Dieu il est debout, sur ses deux jambes ! Dire qu'elle était choquée aurait été un euphémisme. Non seulement, Ray se trouvait devant elle mais en plus il était debout. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et ce détail la conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un de plus. Qu'il n'était pas revenu mais que son esprit l'avait matérialisé devant elle.

« Ray ? »

Sa voix transperça le silence qui s'était installé entre eux après son interpellation à travers les couloirs des Urgences où ils avaient tant passé de temps ensemble. Elle fut surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix passer ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Mais diablement réel. Celles du jeune homme se fendirent d'un sourire, un de ses sourires francs et sincères qui témoignait sans détour de sa joie. Il se rapprocha d'elle de quelques pas, s'arrêtant peu devant elle et elle pouvait sentir son parfum venir s'insinuer dans son nez. Un parfum qui l'enivrait comme à chaque fois qu'elle le percevait, la renvoyant des années en arrière, à cette colocation chaotique, à cette relation ambiguë, à cette nuit-là. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour voir si c'était réel mais elle n'osait pas le faire. Ca serait trop…trop.

« Mon Dieu Ray ! »

C'était réel. Aussi réel que les flatulences du petit garçon situé juste à côté d'eux et qui attendait impatiemment qu'un médecin ne vienne l'examiner. Se rendant compte, que pour une fois, elle ne dormait pas et que Ray se trouvait bien devant elle en chair et en os, Neela sourit heureuse de le retrouver et pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux illuminés.

« Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

'_Comment ça se fait que tu soit debout ?'_ Cette question l'obsédait mais elle était une personne bien trop convenable pour oser la poser. Ca ne se faisait pas. Ray haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans son jean, délicieuse habitude qu'il n'avait pas délaissé. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça.

« Ca va…Tu as le temps pour un café ? »

Neela ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Elle s'était reconstruite. Elle avait mit du temps à le faire et heureusement que Aidan avait été là. Sans lui, elle se serait noyée. Mais à force d'amour et de patience, il lui avait ouvert ses poings fermés. Il était tout pour elle comme il y a un temps Ray avait été tout pour elle.

'_Allez Neela, c'est juste un ami. Un ami.'_ S'admonestia-t-elle intérieurement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Son opération ne débutait que dans une heure. Elle lui devait bien ça. Elle avait honte d'avoir coupé les ponts avec lui mais à ce moment, elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour pouvoir qu'ils guérissent tous les deux à leur manière, il fallait passer à autre chose. Elle l'avait fait avec Aidan, lui avec Katey à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Elle releva les yeux sur Ray et souriant, répondit :

« Bien sûr. »

Un nouveau café, le Status Quo, s'était installé en face du County, juste à côté du Jumbomart, leur endroit. Là où ils s'étaient véritablement rencontrés. Ray revoyait encore Neela avec sa petite couronne de la statue de la liberté, s'ennuyant au comptoir. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il traversait la rue, faisant bien attention à l'absence de voitures. On ne l'y reprendrait plus une deuxième fois. Il avait donné dans les accidents routiers et il savait que piéton contre camion, ce n'était pas le piéton qui le remportait. Aujourd'hui, il prenait la chose avec philosophie mais parfois il avait encore du mal. Il avait perdu ses jambes après tout, ce n'était pas une mince affaire et des prothèses ne pourraient jamais remplacé cette sensation de vide quand parfois sa jambe le grattait juste avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'en avait plus.

Ils commandèrent leur café et s'installèrent à une table en retrait, loin de la vitre, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur, pour avoir un petit instant de paix loin du bruit et l'agitation de la ville. Neela posa ses mains en coupe autour de son café, observant la surface liquide noire comme si son destin était écrit dedans. Peut être que ça l'était après tout. Finalement, elle prit à nouveau la parole alors que Ray se réchauffait au contact de la tasse, du moins il l'attribuait à la tasse.

« Alors, tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

« Il y a un an. »

Il vit son regard s'ouvrir d'étonnement et d'autre chose encore mais il ne savait le définir. De la tristesse ? De la déception ? Elle était blessée. Il aurait dû la prévenir mais…mais il n'avait pas d'explication. La blessure était encore trop ouverte pour qu'il revienne vers elle, encore une fois. Il y avait sans doute de ça pour une fois. Il en avait assez de lui courir après. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais jamais, elle n'avait fait le premier pas vers lui. Il avait voulu qu'elle se décide cette fois-ci. Ca n'était pas arrivé et le destin s'en était mêlé. Il se racla la gorge tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

« On m'a offert un poste aux services sociaux de Chicago. Et, ça semblait le bon moment. Rien ne me rattachait à Bâton Rouge.

« Tes parents ? »

Ray haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Katey avait été aveugle mais ses relations avec ces derniers n'étaient guère au beau fixe. Ca n'avait que s'empirer à leur divorce. Puis, il avait besoin de revenir. Le Nord du pays lui manquait. Il supportait désormais mieux le vent glacial de Chicago que les tornades tropicales de la Louisiane.

« Donc tu es le nouvel assistant social du County ?

« Ouais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer mon internat. Puis, je dois avouer que je préfère ce que je fais aujourd'hui que ce que je faisais il y a 4 ans. Cette vocation de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, je pensais la trouver dans la médecine mais il n'y a pas que le physique. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, approuvant parfaitement. Il était parfait dans ce rôle. Déjà lors de son internat, il pouvait ouvrir les cœurs des patients qui se confiaient à lui, lui accordaient sa confiance, rétablissaient l'ordre pour le mieux, s'intéressant davantage à l'après, à leur vie, attitude peu compatible avec la médecine d'urgences.

« Alors ? Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es devenue durant ces 4 ans ?

« Oh, j'ai poursuivi mon internat en chirurgie et on m'a demandé de remplacer Crenshaw au poste de chef des internes lorsqu'il est parti.

« Félicitations, tu dois faire un professeur génial. »

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de se juger elle-même et le silence se réinstalla, confortable jusqu'à ce que Ray le brise à nouveau :

« Abby attend un nouvel enfant ?

« Oui. Luka est revenu de Croatie pour de bon et a trouvé un emploi dans une clinique privé. Il joue la nounou lorsque les horaires de Abby sont intenables.

« Au moins, c'est bon de voir une chose qui ne change pas !

« Hélas. Beaucoup de monde est parti. Toi, Hope, Pratt, Tony aussi. »

Ray grimaça. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de lui mais ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il n'était plus dans les parages. Même s'il ne représentait plus vraiment un concurrent dans le cœur de Neela. _'Je ne suis qu'une moitié d'homme. Comment pourrait-elle encore avoir envie d'une histoire avec moi ?'_

« Morris est avec Sam maintenant. Il est en train de la tanner pour qu'elle l'épouse. »

Ray faillit s'étouffait en buvant son café et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

« Quoi ?! »

Neela éclata de rire, ce même rire qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il percevait de temps à autres dans ses rêves.

« On a tous eu la même réaction, rassure toi. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est arrivé. Parfois il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. »

'_Comme nous.'_ Pensèrent tous les deux en même temps.

A ce moment, le biper de Neela résonna et elle l'observa pour se rendre compte qu'elle était demandée de toute urgence. Elle se leva, laissant tomber sa monnaie dans la soucoupe de café.

« Je dois y aller.

« Si tu finis pas tard, on peut reprendre cette conversation ?

« Je termine dans une heure. Si tu as le temps…

« Je reste dans le coin. »

Elle lui sourit et hésita à l'étreindre pour finalement y renoncer. Elle se contenta d'un signe de la main et il resta quelques instants dans ce café à l'observer traverser la rue, veillant sur ses pas comme pour la protéger.

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Bien et maintenant, tu clampes l'artère et tu en retire l'obstruction. »

Neela et Nathan était en train d'opérer Mr Shopovski d'une ischémie aiguë. La chirurgienne se trouvait à gauche, face à son interne qui s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle était sensée avoir terminée il y a 10 minutes mais l'opération avait débuté avec du retard en raison d'un problème d'anesthésie. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer et s'apprêtaient à suturer, l'artère sous clavière fut sectionnée accidentellement et en quelques secondes à peine le sang noya le champ d'opération de son aspect rougeâtre.

« Mince ! » s'exclama Neela en tentant de limiter les dégâts. Tout était à refaire. Elle était loin, très loin d'être sortie.

Ray avait sagement attendu Neela, discutant tranquillement avec Archie, Sam ou Abby dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que Pratt avait suivi Bethina, la radiologue à Philadelphie ; que Morris avait couché la première fois avec Sam suite à la soirée du nouvel an passablement éméché mais surtout que Neela avait subi un grave accident peu de temps après le sien. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Piétiné, elle s'était faite piétiné et ne lui en avait jamais soufflé mot ? Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Pourquoi avait-elle refusait d'en parler ? Il allait lui faire la remarque après son service.

Mais une heure était passée, puis une autre, et la moitié d'une autre. Il se dit qu'elle devait être bloquée en salle d'opération et que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais l'attendre. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Finalement, elle était apparue, sortant de l'ascenseur, l'air pressé et fatigué. Le cœur débordant de joie, Ray s'éloigna de la réception où il s'était retranché en attendant de l'agitation, du spectacle ou quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Prête ? »

Neela lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je suis désolée : on a eu quelques complications. L'opération a pris du retard.

« Je m'en doutais : tu sais j'ai bossé ici. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'approuver de la tête.

« Oui. »

Elle se gratta légèrement derrière l'oreille, chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle avait quelque chose de grave ou sérieux à dire. _'Oh oh.'_

« Je suis désolée : je peux pas rester. Aidan va m'attendre. Faut vraiment que j'y aille… »

'_Aidan ?'_

« On peut remettre ça à demain ? Je bosse pas l'après midi et j'aimerai vraiment te présenter quelqu'un… »

'_Et moi j'en ai pas spécialement envie…'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ray. Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à le torturer ainsi ? Lui donnant toujours l'espoir avant de le lui reprendre ? Pourquoi continuait-il à s'attacher à elle ? Elle avait passé l'éponge, était passée à autre chose avec un autre alors que lui s'accrochait désespérément. C'était d'un pathétique !

« Bien sûr. Après mon travail ?

« Parfait, alors à demain. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, Ray.

« Ouais, moi aussi. » mentit-il alors que son cœur recommençait à saigner comme il y a quatre ans.

Il resta quelques instants à l'observer partir avant de se ressaisir. Non, elle ne le brisera plus. Il avait cru qu'elle avait changé mais il avait faux. Elle était toujours la même, celle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux mais qui lui avait brisé le cœur à de trop nombreuses reprises. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il se jura que c'était terminé même si on ne pouvait gouverner son cœur. Il essaierait et y parviendrait à force de temps. Il poussa un profond soupir et sortir dans la nuit qui commençait déjà à tomber. L'hiver approchait à grand pas.

« Vous aviez raison. »

Il se retourna vers la voix féminine derrière lui qui avait résonné, ne la reconnaissant pas. Il mit du temps à resituer la délicate silhouette devant lui. C'était la patiente de tout à l'heure.

« Raison ?

« J'ai dû attendre et pas qu'un peu. » répliqua-t-elle en montrant son poignet entouré d'une bande. Visiblement il n'était que foulé.

Ray la gratifia d'un léger sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

« Les urgences portent rarement bien leur nom. »

Elle émit un rire délicat en se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline. Définitivement son genre.

« Alors vous me le payez ce verre ou on reste à poirauter là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en essuyant des banalités désespérantes ? »

Et entreprenante avec ça ! Cette attitude le changeait considérablement. Il rit à son tour et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, haussant les épaules.

« Allons-y alors… ?

« Griet De Vries. répondit-elle en lui tendant sa main valide.

« Enchanté, Ray Barnett. »

.-.-.-.-.-.

Neela avait couru sur les quais pour attraper sa trame de métro. Elle était diablement en retard. Elle détestait ça. Surtout que Aidan n'était pas du genre à aimer le retard. Il lui faisait payer à sa manière et à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Pas en ce moment et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Ray était revenu il y a un an et il n'avait pas essayé de la contacter ? Il n'avait prévenu personne ? Que devait-elle en déduire ? Elle préférait ne pas l'imaginer. Ca lui faisait déjà mal rien que d'y penser. Elle sursauta en entendant son arrêt et se précipita dehors avant que les portes ne se referment, encore un peu et elle le ratait.

« Je suis rentrée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la refermant derrière elle et posant son manteau dans l'entrée.

Elle aimait cet appartement. C'était le sien. Celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Ray. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait emménager à nouveau ici après le départ de son ancien colocataire pour la Louisiane. Peut être en avait-elle besoin. Ce qui était stupide vu qu'elle s'évertuait ces trois dernières années à chasser de son esprit les fantômes du passé. Mais la vérité était qu'à l'époque, elle s'y était raccrochée comme à un phare dans la nuit.

Trente secondes plus tard à peine, elle entendit un joyeux cavalement arriver droit sur elle et elle s'accroupit les bras en avant pour attraper Aidan qui se précipita sur elle, la gratifiant d'un énorme câlin que ses petits bras pouvaient offrir.

« Maman ! Au zoo, y a un lion. Bah il est sorti de sa cage et il a attaqué une vieille dame.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'intéressa Neela en se redressant et en saluant Lily, la jeune baby-sitter.

Cette dernière la salua et lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Aidan était à un âge où il affabulait pour impressionner sa maman et tous les adultes qu'il rencontrait. La jeune fille attrapa ses affaires, fut gratifiée par l'enfant d'un bisous meuh meuh comme en revoir et attrapa ses affaires pour partir.

« Ouais ! Mais c'est pas grave parce que le gardien il a sorti un rayon laser et baouuuuum. »

Que c'était bon d'être chez soi.

TBC…


	4. Les cicatrices de tout

**RAR :** Zozélie : merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil. En effet, j'ai remarqué que le Reela en français est rare et que c'est le Luby qui domine (tendance inverse en version anglaise). J'essaie d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Allez-y les gens. Ecrivez sur nos roomies préférés.

****

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. A l'inverse, m'appartiennent les personnages de Nathan Dermott, Griet De Vries et Aidan Rasgotra.

**Chapitre 4 : Les cicatrices de tout ce qu'ils ne sauront jamais**

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre de Neela, changeant radicalement de ces journées d'octobre auxquelles elle s'était habituée. De temps à autre, l'été indien venait frapper à la porte de cette grande ville que représentait Chicago, jouant de ses reflets dans les couleurs chaudes dont les arbres étaient encore recouverts. Et ces matins-là, la jeune femme se réveillait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si plus rien ne pouvait venir la gâcher. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir juste en face d'elle, partageant le même oreiller, Ray. Il l'observait avec une tendresse infinie et une émotion flagrante. Lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il l'accueillit avec douceur :

« Bonjour. »

Elle gémit et se passa la main sur le visage s'étirant :

« Bonjour. »

Il avança la main sur son visage et caressa ses cheveux, sans détacher son regard d'elle :

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, se noyant dans ses yeux bleus que le soleil presque translucides. Il était si beau. Mon Dieu, toutes ces années passées loin de lui. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'apprêtait à répliquer la même chose lorsque soudain des particules de plâtres tombèrent sur leurs visages. Inquiets et intrigués, ils levèrent le regard vers le plafond au moment même où celui-ci se fissura de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que le plafonnier leur tombe dessus.

« OUCH ! »

Neela se réveilla pour de bon en sursaut en sentant une masse lourde venir s'écraser sur son ventre.

« 'Jour, Maman !!! »

Aidan avait par on ne sait quel miracle réussi à s'échapper de son lit et à venir sauter sur celui de sa mère. Un vrai petit démon. C'était bien le fils de son père ! Elle poussa un soupir en voyant l'heure qu'il était. 6h14. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Refermant les yeux, elle attrapa dans ses bras l'enfant et fit semblant de se rendormir mais visiblement il n'en avait pas envie.

« Debout maman !!! »

Il s'amusait à tirer sur les joues de celle-ci pour la forcer à se bouger, lui faisant des nœuds dans les cheveux, lui pinçant le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer. Un démon avait-elle dit.

« Pancakes cactus ! »

Déjà il était debout sur ses petites jambes et tirait sa mère pour qu'elle se décide à se lever. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, elle approuva et lui donna raison une fois encore. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder à ses caprices. Mais il était tout pour elle. Et ça c'était intensifié lorsque son père était parti. Elle avait dû affronter seule les difficultés inhérentes à son statut de mère célibataire. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait le droit d'avoir la vie qu'il entendait mener même si c'était loin d'eux. Heureusement qu'Abby avait été là pour elle. Elle ignorait comment elle s'en saurait sortie sinon.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

La main de Ray vint s'écraser sur son réveil pour qu'il cesse son bruit strident lui cassant les oreilles. Il n'y avait rien de pire comme moyen de se sortir de son sommeil mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. S'il l'avait, il resterait couché jusqu'à 12h et ne sortirait que vers 18h pour commencer la tournée des bars. Comme hier soir. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, si on mettait le lapin que lui avait posé Neela un peu plus tôt.

« Putain Ray ! Arrête de tout ramener à elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

'_Ouais c'est ça. T'es presque crédible.'_

Il fit taire son alter ego qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur et ne le lâchait pas pour ce qui était de sa relation avec son ancienne colocataire et se concentra sur la fin de soirée passée avec la pulpeuse Griet. Elle avait de quoi rendre fou le plus indifférent des hommes et son charme avait quelque peu fonctionné sur lui la veille. En sortant du bar, il l'avait emmené dans un coin sombre et l'avait embrassé passionnément, sans se représenter Neela cette fois-ci. Elle avait assez bien réagi et ils avaient terminé chez elle où il l'avait prise contre le mur. Sans baisser plus que nécessaire son jean. Il en était incapable depuis son opération. Il se comparait à un monstre. Il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme. Même avec Katey, il n'en avait pas été capable.

Il se leva finalement et prit une rapide douche. Il avait dû l'aménager. Il avait dû s'habituer. Il faisait les choses plus lentement maintenant. Ca aurait dû le calmer certainement mais en fait c'était l'hypothèse inverse qui avait prévalu. Depuis sa rupture avec Katey, agacée des fantômes du passé, il menait une vie encore plus débridée que celle qu'il menait avant d'intégrer le County et de se faire remonter les bretelles par une Neela en rogne qu'il ait délaissé son patient pour se rendre à une fête. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de MST qu'il avait choppé mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait influencé en rien son travail. Il y était impeccable et sans doute c'était en cela qu'il avait mûri.

Il sortit de son immeuble, empruntant l'ascenseur comme tous les matins. La montée des marches jusqu'au métro aérien fut une corvée comme d'habitude. L'attente de la rame fut cependant plus agréable, le soleil lui apportant un réconfort chaud. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Griet, tombant sur son répondeur :

« Salut, c'est Ray. Y a une fête ce soir au Millenium Mambo. On peut se rejoindre au parc. J'y serai vers 18h. A ce soir. »

Pas de raison que Neela lui jette son bonheur éclatant au visage en lui ramenant un mec qu'il n'avait pas mais alors pas du tout envie de rencontrer. D'abord c'était quoi ce nom ? Aidan. Ca voulait rien dire. C'était de quelle origine ? Irlandaise. Un alcoolo quoi. Et puis, c'était un prénom de fille aussi. Ce mec était sûrement un loser total !

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Bon boulot, Nathan. A demain. » déclara Neela à son interne alors qu'elle sortait du service chirurgie.

Ca lui avait fait du bien cette appendicectomie., pas réellement compliquée même bénigne mais ça l'avait remis en selle après le désastre de la veille et lui avait redonné une confiance en lui, absolument nécessaire pour être un bon chirurgien. Et il avait dû l'être pour l'accidenté de la route qu'il avait accueilli en urgences. Nathan avait fait un travail remarquable et la jeune femme était fière de lui et des progrès qu'il avait effectués en quelques mois à peine. Il serait bon, un très bon chirurgien. Elle avait parlé quelques temps avec Dubenko. Depuis qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès, mettant les choses au clair sur leurs sentiments, à savoir un respect pour Neela et une admiration aveugle pour Lucien, leurs relations s'en étaient trouvées apaisées. Il l'estimait désormais comme son bras droit, ce que Crenshaw avait été avant elle et ce qu'elle avait eu du mal à obtenir.

Elle passa ensuite aux Urgences pour saluer au passage Abby, prenant des nouvelles de Joe. Ce dernier et Aidan s'entendaient à merveille. Ils auraient presque pu être frères. Bien sûr, parfois lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble dans le bac à sable, l'un donnait un coup de râteau sur la tête de l'autre ou lui chipait son camion de pompier mais c'était comme ça pour tous les frères. Puis elle sortit après avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner de Morris pour samedi. Abby lui glissa que finalement Sam avait jeté l'éponge et accepté sa demande en mariage. C'était pas plus mal après tout. Au moins il ne prendrait plus la tête du personnel hospitalier en se plaignant qu'elle continuait à refuser.

L'été indien perdurait dehors et elle décida de se rendre à pied jusqu'aux Services sociaux où Ray travaillait. De toute façon, elle serait en avance. Elle aimait être en avance. Elle détestait le retard. Elle monta joyeusement les marches la conduisant à la station de métro et elle l'attendit en chantonnant. Elle était vraiment d'humeur joyeuse. Elle avait fait un des rêves des plus agréables et d'une douceur infinie qui avait marquait profondément son humeur du jour, son fils l'avait réveillé par un gros câlin et elle allait revoir Ray. Elle voulait lui présenter Aidan. Elle voulait que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour elle se rencontrent. Même si Ray ne pensait sans doute plus de manière romantique envers elle.

« Madame Cherrier, il faut que vous acceptez la visite des assistants sociaux si vous ne voulez pas qu'on saisisse le procureur. »

Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure que Ray était au téléphone avec une mère de famille nombreuse et célibataire. Elle avait 4 enfants de 4 pères différents. Les voisins avaient alerté le service social de la mairie en se plaignant de l'odeur, les institutrices des plus âgés avaient vendu la mèche aux policiers quand ils étaient venus les interroger. Oui, ils portaient toujours les mêmes vêtements abîmés et parfois n'étaient pas lavés pendant des jours.

« Oui, on peut parfaitement vous les prendre. Et lorsqu'un de mes collègues ou moi-même passera chez vous, vous serez priée de ne plus nous recevoir avec une carabine. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on prévienne la police pour qu'elle nous accompagné ? Vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit et plus au poste de police ? Parfait alors on dit demain à 9h ? Merci, enrevoir Madame Cherrier. »

Il raccrocha en poussant un profond soupir et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, tendant la main vers son collègue, Keith. Ce dernier la repoussa.

« Nan, t'auras pas ton pognon tant qu'un assistant social ne s'y sera pas rendu et sera revenu en un seul morceau sans plomb dans les fesses.

« Mauvais perdant. » plaisanta Ray en regardant l'air de la délivrance.

Malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui et que Neela ne tarderait pas. Elle n'était jamais en retard. Il se leva et attrapa son manteau kaki, sans savoir s'il tenait vraiment à la voir, elle et son mec. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était pas revenu à Chicago pour ça.

'_Mais pour la séduire à nouveau.'_

Il fit taire à nouveau sa conscience et salua ses collègues de travail qui quittaient également leur poste. Il sortit du bâtiment, le cœur battant à tout rompre, nerveux au possible. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule, l'attendant juste au pied du réverbère, plantée, droite en plein milieu du trottoir. Tout à fait son genre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à s'appuyer quelque part en attendant. Elle se tenait toujours droite comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

« Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

« Non, 5 minutes. »

'Menteuse.' Pensèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en évitant soigneusement de parler de leur passé, de la rééducation de Ray, de l'accident de Neela. Eviter ce qui fâche. Eviter ce qui gêne. Eviter ce qui tient à cœur. Finalement ils parvinrent aux abords de Hyde Park, près de l'Université, paré de son manteau automnal, les yeux fixant le sol par peur de croiser le regard accusateur ou blessé de l'autre, par peur de tomber à genou en croisant celui de l'autre. L'eau avait coulé sous le pont. Mais rien n'avait changé dans leurs cœurs. Seulement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était près à cet aveu. Pas après tout ce travail sur soi pour oublier l'autre. Tout ce travail, toute cette souffrance ne devait pas être en vain.

« Et Tod a donc fini par découvrir que la jeune femme qu'il draguait depuis la fin du concert n'était pas vraiment une femme. »

Neela rit légèrement à la fin de l'histoire. Il avait une vie si passionnante. Elle était ringarde à côté. Complètement ennuyeuse.

« Comment va-t-il ?

« Ca va. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence pendant quelques instants et Ray jeta un coup d'œil sur les enfants de l'air du jeu juste à côté d'eux. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, hurlaient, s'amusaient en somme. Il adorait les regarder. Si purs, si innocents. Du moins en apparence. Lui plus que tout autre savait que derrière chaque éclat de rire pouvait se dissimulait un sanglot ; derrière chaque colère inattendue une souffrance cachée. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, bien plus lorsqu'on était enfant. Un des enfants attira son attention en ce qu'il leur faisait signe. Le petit Joe ? Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme qui était avec lui mais il ne reconnaissait pas Joe non plus. Dans son souvenir, il avait les cheveux et la peau moins foncés. Celui-ci avait une petite tête brune, des yeux noirs et une peau légèrement ambrée. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Neela s'en approcher. Il la suivit alors comme un toutou obéissant alors qu'elle déclarait :

« Je t'ai dit que je te voulais présenter Aidan. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

« Non, bien sûr. » mentit-il en détournant son regard des enfants pour regarder autour, cherchant parmi les rares hommes présents le dénommé Aidan.

Ce n'est que lorsque le petit garçon qu'il avait préalablement remarqué se précipita dans les bras de la jeune chirurgienne jetant ses petits bras autour de son cou en l'appelant 'Maman' que son cerveau produisit un déclic sourd tandis que son cœur s'arrêter de stupéfaction. Maman ? Il avait dit maman ? Il parlait de qui ? De Neela ? Non, impossible ! Neela, mère ?

« Bah voilà. Je te présente l'homme de ma vie : Aidan. » déclara cette dernière en se retournant vers Ray, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient grands ouverts, n'en revenant pas. Il avait le souffle coupé, un coup de poing avait atterri droit dans son estomac. Pour un choc, c'en était un ! Neela. Sa Neela avait un petit garçon. Elle était mère. Il ne savait quoi dire. Même s'il aurait su, il doutait de pouvoir le faire.

« Mon chéri, c'est Ray, un bon ami à maman. Tu lui dis bonjour ? » poursuivit-elle.

Ces paroles ramenèrent Ray à l'instant présent, le sortant de sa stupéfaction et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neela, ayant du mal à la reconnaître avant de se concentrer sur l'enfant. Il semblait assez âgé quand même. 2, 3 ans ? Il avait le regard de Neela c'était sûr ça. Ce dernier l'observait de manière assez suspecte comme s'il l'évaluait.

« Bonjour Aidan. » se décida enfin à lâcher Ray, la voix un peu rauque.

L'enfant papillonna des paupières et Neela l'embrassa sur la tempe pour l'encourager.

« 'Jour. » finit-il par répondre en se cachant le visage dans le cou de sa mère et en attrapant ses cheveux pour se couvrir avec.

Quelques instants plus tard, la baby-sitter avait pris congé et Ray et Neela observait avec précaution Aidan jouant avec ses camarades, de véritables inconnus quelques secondes plus tôt et maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Il regrettait cette particularité de l'enfance qui faisait en sorte de ne pas prendre en compte le passé ou le futur. Juste vivre l'instant présent et prendre l'autre comme il était, aussi simplement que possible.

« Alors c'est ton fils ? »

Il n'en était pas revenu. Il n'en reviendra jamais sans doute.

« Oui c'est bizarre einh ?

« Ouais !

« Ca m'est tombé dessus. Mais je dois dire qu'il m'a bien aidé. Il m'a maintenu la tête hors des flots.

« Ton accident ? »

Neela tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers lui la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Morris a lâché le morceau. »

Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers Aidan jouant paisiblement dans le bac à sable. Oui et non. _'Toi.' _Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Il a quel âge ?

« Il a eu 3 ans.

« Son père ?

« Il est…parti. »

'_Quelle enflure!'_ Comment avait-il pu mettre Neela enceinte et l'abandonner avec un enfant à charge. Ce type était un salop. Le pire de l'espèce humaine. S'il l'avait en face de lui, il lui règlerait son compte et pour de bon !

« Le salopard. »

Neela éclata de rire et répliqua :

« Oui mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il vaut mieux suivre son cœur plutôt que de s'enfermer dans les convenances. »

'_C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire aussi.'_ Pensèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps sans s'en rendre compte.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, pas confortable, pas gênant, juste présent, alors qu'ils portaient leur regard sur le petit garçon en train de faire des pâtés de sable et en s'essuyant les mains sur le dos d'une demoiselle de 2 ans à côté de lui qui ne captait rien du tout.

« Tony est parti rejoindre Sarah. Enfin s'installer plus proche d'elle. Il n'a pas obtenu la garde. »

Ray fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi remettait-elle sur le tapis Gates alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation préféré. C'est alors qu'il comprit en regardant Aidan. Bien sûr. Bien évidement. C'était si clair maintenant. Aidan avait le même sourire en coin sarcastique et agaçant de son père, la même turbulence. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu le saluer quand Neela lui avait présenté alors qu'elle jurait qu'il ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude. Il était bien le fils de son père. Sa mâchoire se contracta de colère. Il l'avait mise enceinte et l'avait laissé tombé comme une chaussette pourrie. Toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire ne suffiraient pas à le décrire.

« Je vais lui faire la peau…ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher entre ses dents.

« Ray… » soupira Neela.

Même quand il n'était pas là, Ray ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer au coq avec son ancien petit ami. C'était ridicule. Rien ne retenait Tony à Chicago. Elle pensait même qu'il aurait été ravi de le voir quitter la ville. Visiblement, il ne serait satisfait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait mis K.O. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole lorsqu'une voix féminine jaillit derrière eux :

« Alors tu vas pas y aller habillé comme ça quand même ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même bloc vers la nouvelle arrivante : une sculpturale blonde aux formes voluptueuses et à la bouche sensuelle. Du coin de l'œil, Neela vit le visage de Ray s'empourprer et le vit se passer la main sur sa nuque :

« Salut Griet. Neela, je te présente Griet. Griet, voici Neela, une vieille amie. »

TBC…


	5. D'une manière ou d'une autre

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce qui suit.

**Chapitre 5 : D'une manière ou d'une autre**

« Griet, c'est pas un vrai prénom, ça ! C'est quoi d'abord ? »

Ca faisait deux jours qu'elle n'en démordait pas. Deux jours qu'elle rabâchait les oreilles d'Abby avec cette histoire. Bon cette dernière était son amie et avait pris sa défense, approuvant chacune de ses critiques acerbes contre la nouvelle petite amie de Ray, même si elle ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Enfin son nom lui disait quelque chose, une patiente qu'elle avait dû soigné mais de là à la resituer, c'était trop demander à l'urgentiste qui voyait un nombre incalculable de malades entre ses locaux.

« Elle est de nationalité hollandaise peut être ? » s'aventura la future mère pour la seconde fois.

Elles étaient en train de faire la queue dans le temps typiquement automnal de Chicago pour avoir un café qu'elles dégustèrent en se rapprochant du lac, le surplombant malgré le vent glacial qui venait leur rosir les joues.

« Bah pourquoi elle est pas restée dans son fichu pays de mangeurs de fromage ? »

Abby fut l'espace d'un instant quelque peu estomaquée par la déclaration de son amie avant de reprendre, le sourire aux lèvres, en s'appuyant sur la balustrade autant que le lui permettait son ventre de plus en plus rond.

« Dit la britannique importée directement du pays de buveurs de thé. »

Neela lui lança un regard à moitié noir et un moitié amusé de sa propre réaction. Ce n'était pas son genre de critiquer les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, encore moins les amis des siens.

« Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai que tu es jalouse de cette Griet.

« Quoi ? Jalouse de quoi ? »

Abby leva un sourcil entendu et la jeune chirurgienne garda le silence quelques instants, c'était un peu sa réponse à elle. Non elle ne voulait pas être jalouse. Ce sentiment impliquait de la matière, des raisons. Or Ray n'était qu'un ami n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur sur sa vieille amie, se demandant de quoi justement elle parlait. Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait parlé. Un peu de tout même si leur conversation avait pris fin avec l'arrivée de ladite Griet. Voyant son expression désorientée, Abby précisa sa pensée d'un penchement appuyé de la tête.

« Oh. Euh oui. Un peu. Je lui ai présenté. Lui ait dit que Gates était parti vivre avec Sarah parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu la garde. Puis la magnifique et parfaitement bimbo Griet est arrivée par dessus. »

Abby la fit taire en posant sa main sur son bras :

« Attend tu lui as pas dit ça comme ça ?

« De quoi ?

« Gates. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de Tony ?

« Ben, je sais pas…combler le vide ? » débuta Neela, tout de suite moins sûre d'elle maintenant qu'Abby lui mettait le doute.

Elle estimait que Ray devait être au courant pour Tony mais le regard de sa meilleure amie lui laissait supposer que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, sans qu'elle en sache véritablement la raison. Qui avait-il de mal à dire que Tony était sortie de sa vie pour de bon et sans possibilité de retour. Elle n'entretenait plus aucune relation avec lui, même postale ou électronique. Elle avait naïvement pensé que ça plairait à Ray d'apprendre ça. Mais maintenant…elle n'aurait peut être pas dû parler à nouveau de son ancien petit ami. A cet instant, son biper retentit. 'Sauvé par le gong.' C'était les Urgences qui avait besoin d'elle au bloc.

« Je dois y aller. On se revoit demain au repas de Morris ? » déclara Neela en se dépéchant de se rendre au County et d'éviter de devoir répondre aux questions diablement efficaces d'Abby.

Cette dernière fit une moue fataliste et lui cria, avant de finir son café et de retourner elle-même au travail :

« Et compte sur moi pour t'empêcher de te défiler ! »

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Une soirée ? Tu me demandes de t'accompagner à une soirée de fiançailles ? »

Ray était en train de déjeuner avec Griet dans un petit restaurant italien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé à vrai dire. Ces derniers jours, il était quelque peu perturbé. Les retrouvailles avec le County, la rencontre avec Neela, la découverte de son fils et que ce dernier était également celui de Gates. Oh elle ne l'avait pas dit expressément mais c'était tellement évident maintenant. Ca ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi. Il y avait toujours eu un obstacle entre eux. Des fantômes qui les empêchaient de laisser parler leur cœur. Il y avait d'abord eu le mariage avec Michael que Ray avait fortement désapprouvé et qui avait été la cause de leur première dispute. Et maintenant voilà que le fantôme de Gates dans un charmant bambin aux yeux vifs et à l'esprit enjoué venait s'adjoindre à celui du soldat Michael, mort en héros sur le champ de bataille. Comment pouvait-il lutter ?

« T'as bien entendu. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ne pas m'ennuyer.

« Là, tu m'incites pas à venir…Je déteste aller à une fête ennuyeuse.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu viennes. L'égayer. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, faisant ce sourire en coin qui empêchait qui que ce soit de lui refuser la moindre chose. Griet planta son regard dans le sien et secoua négativement la tête :

« Arrête avec ton air, tu me feras pas plier. »

Le sourire de l'assistant social s'intensifia et finalement, la jeune femme s'avoua vaincue.

« Ok mais juste une fois alors. »

Il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa, la remerciant, avant de reprendre son repas. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment une petite amie officielle mais il ne voulait pas arriver à la soirée seule. Si Neela avait refait sa vie, avait donné naissance à un enfant de Gates, il voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il était passé à autre chose. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour poursuivre sa vie même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour être présent. »

Morris était debout en train de faire son discours de remerciement que personne n'écoutait pas même sa promise. C'était samedi. Dehors la nuit enveloppait déjà la salle de restaurant aux couleurs chatoyantes qui accueillaient les convives. Le regard de Sam illustrait parfaitement ses pensées : dans quoi s'était-elle engagée ? Son fils juste à côté, discutait tranquillement avec sa petite amie. Il s'était assagi depuis son séjour forcé dans une institution pour mineur en difficulté. La décision avait été certes douloureuse mais avait porté ses fruits. Luka bavardaient avec son épouse, caressant amoureusement son ventre. C'était un véritable miracle cet enfant. Après la naissance de Joe, on lui avait clairement affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en avoir mais à force de persévérance et de progrès médical, ils y étaient parvenus. Ils espéraient une petite fille. Enfin, c'est ce que le grand croate espérait du moins. Il reconstruisait sa vie. C'était merveilleux.

Au milieu de ces joyeux bavardages, Neela en eut vite assez et sa tête se mit à bourdonner furieusement. D'autant qu'elle avait juste en face d'elle, Griet et Ray. Cette vision lui étreignait le cœur dans un buisson de ronces. Ray était splendide : sa chemise bleue clair rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et sa peau dont la douceur était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Mais à côté de lui, dans une courte robe noire légèrement strassée, Griet resplendissait de sa blondeur. La jeune chirurgienne s'excusa auprès de ses voisins de table après une heure de torture visuelle et s'approcha de la terrasse rendue déserte par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Observant les lumières de la ville s'étendant sous ses pieds, elle fouina dans son sac et en sortit son portable, composant le numéro de Judy, sa baby-sitter. Elle attendit qu'elle décroche, se passant les mains sur ses bras, frissonnant alors que le vent venait remuer légèrement sa fine robe noire. Elle aurait dû prendre sa veste. Finalement Judy décrocha :

« Bonsoir Judy. Aidan va bien ?…Il a mangé ? Vous pouvez me le passer quelques minutes ?….Merci…Coucou mon cœur. Tu es sage ?…Non je ne pourrai pas te chanter…D'accord… _Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket. __Never let it fade away! Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day!_…Je t'aime. Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Elle raccrocha et remit son portable dans son sac à main. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les convives, elle remarqua seulement maintenant que Ray se tenait sur la terrasse, les mains dans son pantalon noir, l'observant attendri. Il l'avait vu sortir et avait éprouvé le besoin de la rejoindre, sans raison particulière. Il voulait être avec elle, c'était tout. Le jeune homme avait assisté à la scène, attendri. C'était tellement mignon que son cœur pourtant sévère, vis-à-vis du fils de Gates et Neela, avait fondu. La vérité dans toute sa nudité s'imposa alors à lui. Quelque soit le nombre de filles avec qui il pourrait sortir, quelque soit le mantra qu'il s'imposait, quelque soit les déceptions qu'elle lui faisait vivre, il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle il y a de ça 5 ans et ses sentiments étaient restés intacts.

« Tu harcèles souvent ta baby-sitter ? » demanda-t-il, un souriant brisant son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules en répondant :

« Seulement quand elle est avec Aidan.

« La pauvre. »

Il était tout proche d'elle maintenant. Assez proche pour sentir son parfum l'enivrer. Un parfum à la vanille d'une douceur infinie. Assez proche pour voir ses bras couverts de chair de poule.

« Tu as froid ?

« Oui, j'ai oublié ma veste à l'intérieur. »

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur son bras, le caressant doucement pour la réchauffer. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui proposer, sa veste étant également à l'intérieur où il régnait une chaleur insupportable pour tout habitant de Chicago qui se respectait. A son contact, il sentit la jeune femme se figer et lorsqu'elle leva ses grands yeux noirs d'obsidienne, il se sentit chavirer. Comment résister ? Pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir ? Il se noya dans son regard et son cœur commença une course effrénée qu'il avait du mal à suivre. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, prête à parler, le repousser sans doute. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Il s'humecta les lèvres, faisant un léger hochement de la tête de côté pour se donner le courage, la force sans doute de concrétiser la pensée obnubilante qui lui traversait l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dehors.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se pencha vers elle, comblant progressivement l'espace entre leurs lèvres, et ravi, il constata qu'elle suivait le même chemin que lui. Alors que leur bouche ne se trouvaient qu'à que quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, la voix consternée et agacée de Griet résonna derrière eux :

« Ray !! »

Aussitôt ils reculèrent et tournèrent le visage gêné vers la jeune femme qui les observait, indignées. Elle croisa les bras, la colère assombrissant ses yeux bleus et finalement tourna les talons d'un air pressé. Ray resta coi quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de l'absurde de la situation. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Seulement, l'observateur malheureux, ce n'était pas lui. Il se tourna vers Neela qui avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur le sol. A la couleur de ses joues, il devina instantanément qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'elle-même.

« Je crois…je vais aller après elle. » balbutia Ray, la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle lui demande de rester.

Mais son regard restait obstinément rivé au sol. Elle hocha la tête et l'enjoignit à poursuivre Griet. Ce qu'il fit après quelques instants d'hésitations.

Neela avait rejoint Abby au bar. Cette dernière était en train de siroter un Bora Bora, sans alcool. La jeune chirurgienne s'installa à ses côtés et commanda un whisky…double. Abby lui jeta le regard suspicieux de celle qui se demande ce qui prend à la sage mère à ses côtés qui s'autorise tout au plus une coupe de champagne le jour du nouvel an.

« Oulà…

« Je suis stupide. Pourquoi je repousse les gens comme ça ?

« Nee', tu ne repousses pas les gens. Tu repousses Ray. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'avaler cul sec son verre. Elle toussa violemment lorsque l'alcool entra en contact avec sa trachée, la lui brûlant. Elle reposa son verre en grimaçant, sas dire un mot de plus. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants avant qu'Abby ne rompe une fois de plus le silence.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit… »

Pas la peine de demander de quoi elle parlait, les deux mères savaient pertinemment le sujet de leur conversation à mot couvert. Non. Neela agita la main pour donner plus de poids à ses propos tandis que son cerveau ressentait déjà les effets pétillants du verre d'alcool. Elle aurait dû un peu plus manger.

« Et comment veux-tu que je lui dise ? 'Oh hé Ray, tu te souviens de la seule nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, bah on aurait dû se protéger…' C'est un peu brusque après 4 ans de silence radio.

« C'est toujours mieux que lui faire croire que Gates est le père.

« Je ne lui fait…

« Tu ne l'as pas détrompé sur le sujet, la coupa Abby. Tu dois lui dire la vérité. Que tu as cru, qu'on a tous cru que Tony était le père ; qu'il a fait un test de paternité à ta demande et qu'il est parti en découvrant les résultats, incompatibles. Tu peux sauter le passage où Morris a donné Dieu comme paternité à Aidan. »

Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Neela. Elle avait longtemps cru que Gates était le père d'Aidan. Du moins pendant toute sa grossesse. Ce dernier l'avait accompagné, jouant ce rôle à la perfection, restant à ses côtés quant bien même Sarah le suppliait de la rejoindre. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? On ne pouvait pas concevoir un enfant en une seule fois. Mais au moment même où Aidan avait poussé son premier cri. Elle avait su que le père n'était pas Gates. Elle l'avait enjoint alors de faire un test de paternité, stupéfiant tout le monde. Lorsqu'il était revenu négatif, Morris avait émis la possibilité que Neela l'avait conçu par l'opération du Saint Esprit. On ne voyait pas quelle autre possibilité alors. Seule Abby avait deviné.

« C'est trop tôt. Il vient à peine de revenir dans nos vies. Il a quelqu'un. Tu me vois vraiment lui faire ça ? Ray, voici Aidan, ton fils. Aidan, je te présente ton papa. Je ne veux pas lui imposer cette responsabilité. Tu le connais… »

Abby grimaça et pencha la tête en approuvant. Si Ray apprenait qu'il était le père de l'enfant, il se mettrait en tête de prendre ses responsabilités, payer ce qu'il devait à Neela, veiller sur eux, reconnaître l'enfant,…C'était trop tôt pour cette révélation. Il y avait eu bien trop de bouleversements dans sa vie pour l'instant. Couvert par la musique ambiante, les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent pas le verre qui venait de tomber, se brisant sur le sol en y répandant sa substance alcoolisée. Elles ne virent pas non plus Ray s'accoler contre le mur qui le séparait du bar, y trouvant un soutien alors que les battements de son cœur prenaient une allure effrénés et que sa tête bourdonnait des paroles qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

TBC…


	6. Il fut un temps où tu me disais tout

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce qui suit.

**Chapitre 6 : Il fut un temps où tu me disais tout**

'_Aidan…père…fils…'_

Ray avait dû se poser contre le mur en entendant sans le faire exprès la conversation de Neela et Abby. Il ne savait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La tempête qui s'était déclenché dans son esprit ne se calmait pas. Confus, c'était ce qui lui correspondait le mieux. Comment ? Non…ça il s'en souvenait, il s'en souvenait que trop bien. Cette nuit hantait chacun de ses rêves depuis quatre ans, chaque instant passé avec une autre qu'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée enceinte ? Les chances étaient si faibles. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

'_Tu l'as rejeté, Ray. Elle ne voulait certainement plus jamais entendre parler de toi.'_

Il aurait dû se lancer à la poursuite de Griet. Certes il n'avançait pas très vite mais elle non plus avec ses talons de 10 centimètres. Au moins n'aurait-il pas entendu ça. Il ne savait comment le décrire autrement. Il ne savait pas quoi tirer de cette information. Il ne réalisait tout simplement pas. Il avait besoin de se poser, de digérer l'information qui était toujours dans son cerveau comme si elle n'était pas à sa place et regardait autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit étrange et inconnu ?

Il poussa un soupir et bascula sa tête en arrière, celle-ci reposant sur mur, tandis que son cœur tentait de reprendre une vitesse de croisière plus classique et que ses poumons se dégageaient de l'empreinte de fer qui s'était imprimé sur eux. Lentement, il réalisa la portée des propos de Neela. D'accord, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit à lui. Mais…il était papa !

'_Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis papa !'_

Certes pour le moment, il n'était père que biologiquement parlant mais il ferait tout pour le devenir également socialement. Un petit bout de lui se baladait sur terre, respirait, vivait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres apaisées. Il était en quelque sorte rassuré. Aidan n'était pas le fils de Gates. Même s'il ne pouvait détester l'enfant de Neela, l'idée que Tony en fut le père l'horripilait. L'idée même que lui et Neela ait pu donner naissance à quelque chose de sérieux, de construit, lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais non. C'était bien plus beau comme ça.

'_En fin de compte, je suis persuadé qu'on a ce qu'on mérite. Et si on est patient et qu'on y croit, alors on peut avoir ce qu'on veut. Tout ce qu'on veut. Que ce soit un solo de violon, une meilleure note ou même une fille…'_

Ses propres paroles lui revinrent à la mémoire. Sur le moment, il les avait pensé. Et il avait même continué à y croire dur comme fer alors qu'il voyait les phares de ce camion toujours plus proches arriver droit sur lui ; alors que ce médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas lui annonçait sans ambages qu'on avait dû procéder à une double amputation ; alors qu'il partait de Chicago sans avoir jamais l'intention d'y revenir ; alors qu'il prenait comme résolution de ne plus renouer le contact avec Neela. Oui, il avait eu raison de continuer à y croire quand bien même tout espoir était pourtant vain, quand bien même ses espoirs s'étaient toujours vu déçus.

'Neela élève mon enfant, notre enfant.'

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un petit feu d'artifice explosait dans son cerveau en pensant à l'œuvre commune qu'ils avaient réalisé sans le savoir, au moment même où il avait baissé les bras.

« Ca va mec ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard étonné sur Morris qui se tenait devant lui deux verres de champagne à la main, inquiet de le voir se tenir ainsi. Ray lui sourit et posa la main sur son épaule en se redressant :

« Ouais je dois y aller. Salue tout le monde de ma part. Encore félicitations. »

Il lui adressa un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit porterait conseil. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter face à Neela. Devait-il lui dire qu'il était au courant ou attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ?

.-.-.-.-.-.

L'ambulance vint se garer devant l'entrée des Urgences en une sirène stridente alors qu'Abby, accompagnée de Malik et de Paul, se pressaient autour de celles-ci pour prendre en charge le patient. Le petit patient. Le cœur de mère d'Abby se serra en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le petit Theo, en sang et un œil au beurre noir. La mère avait prétexté une chute dans les escaliers. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Au travail, c'était une voisine qui avait prévenu la police.

« Appelle la chirurgie. Il n'y coupera pas à mon avis. lança Abby à l'infirmier alors qu'ils l'emmenaient en salle de réa.

« Et les services sociaux aussi, » ajouta Paul.

La résidente lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, appréciant d'une manière mitigée son jugement. Oui, les services sociaux ne feraient peut être pas de mal mais pourquoi si tôt ? Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que l'enfant ait fait l'objet de maltraitance. Le jeune homme remarqua le regard qu'elle posait sur lui et précisa sa pensée :

« Sa mère est venue il y a quelques semaines : son mari la battait. J'imagine qu'il en a eu assez de se servir d'elle comme punching ball. »

Abby approuva et jeta par-dessus son épaule :

« Essayez de la contacter pour qu'elle vienne. »

Ray était débordé aujourd'hui. L'unité de police 55-Bravo avait découvert pendant une mission d'inspection de routine dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté connu davantage pour être une planque de camé que d'enfants des rues. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Ni une, ni deux, ils avaient bloqués les multiples issues en appelant du renfort et Ray et ses camarades avaient dû procéder à l'évacuation les répartissant dans divers centres d'accueil. Ca avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Ces enfants ne comptaient que sur eux même, ne se faisaient confiance qu'entre eux et visiblement se méfiaient des adultes comme de la peste. Mieux valait ne pas en demander la raison. La vérité risquait de faire trop mal. La seule chose positive dans cette déchirure, c'est qu'au moins, ça ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de penser à Neela et Aidan. Il s'était assez torturé l'esprit tout le restant du week end avec ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution au problème existant.

« Ray ? »

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, soupirant avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau et d'en boire une gorgée pour se réveiller. L'évacuation, les maisons d'accueils, les cris, les pleurs, ça l'avait achevé pour la journée. Plus d'autres catastrophe sanitaire de ce genre s'il vous plaît. Il fit une moue désabusée lorsque Sara l'interpella derrière le mont de dossiers qui s'entassait sur son bureau et qui un jour, il en été persuadé, le mangerait tout cru.

« Ouais ? »

Il vit la petite frimousse de la jeune femme émerger quelque peu, tenant son combiné dans la main.

« Le County vient d'appeler. Theo Waldridge vient de débarquer après une chute dans les escaliers.

« Ce nom me dit rien.

« Tu as convaincu sa mère de porter plainte contre son époux pour coups et blessures y a quelques semaines. Elle était patiente au County. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Waldridge, Waldridge, ça ne lui disait rien du tout hélas. Il voyait tellement de cas semblables les uns aux autres qu'ils se mêlaient tous. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant le dossier qu'il se souvint de la femme. Oui. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était à cause de cette trentenaire qu'il avait été obligé de retourner à son ancien lieu de travail. Il se leva péniblement et attrapa son manteau.

« J'y vais. » se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

Peu importait qu'il soit déjà sur les rotules, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il avait pas mal travaillé pour ce cas et hors de question de le laisser entre les mains d'un autre assistant social.

En le voyant arriver Neela rayonna de joie même si la raison de sa venue n'était guère heureuse. Elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main en emmenant son patient au bloc opératoire et lui sourit alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser et elle avait passé son week end à fixer son téléphone, attendant qu'il sonne ou qu'il compose comme par magie le numéro de Ray. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était hélas produit. Aidan l'avait même fixé à son tour pendant une demi heure de sa table de coloriage et elle avait finalement remarqué le ridicule de la situation. Elle se donnait l'impression d'une gamine de 15 ans attendant que le garçon le plus craquant du lycée daigne l'appeler après le moment exceptionnel qu'ils avaient partagés la veille au soir.

'Pathétique.'

Elle avait alors rejoint son fils adoré et avait partagé son dimanche après-midi avec lui. En pesant le pour et le contre de révéler sa paternité à l'un et à l'autre, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans son existence. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Peut être qu'elle viendrait par elle, de manière spontanée. Il suffirait d'un instant, d'un signe, d'un geste. Seulement, Neela Rasgotra n'était pas le genre de femme à s'en remettre au hasard…

Ray jeta un coup d'œil sur Madame Waldridge qui se tenait au chevet de son enfant, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Les sourcils froncés, le téléphone contre l'oreille, il recevait les informations de l'agent Witman et échangea un regard avec le tout jeune Theo qui ne cessait de le fixer de son seul œil ouvert.

« Merci, agent Witman. »

Il raccrocha alors que Paul O'Grady l'interroger sur la marche à suivre. Il griffonna quelques notes sur son dossier et grimaça légèrement. Ca n'allait pas plaire.

« J'appelle une maison d'accueil pour les enfants.

« Mais la mère ? »

Ray leva légèrement le regard sur lui et hocha négativement la tête.

« Vous n'allez pas la sanctionner pour ça ? Elle n'y est pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas la séparer de ses enfants. »

Ray fit signe à Franck d'appeler la sécurité, la police devrait arriver d'ici quelques instants.

« Elle est tout ce qui leur reste. Vous n'avez pas le droit de détruire une famille.

« Ce n'est pas mon but O'Grady. Mais j'ai tous les droits pour protéger une famille.

« Faites le alors mais ne la séparez pas de ses enfants. Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour ça. »

Ray poussa un profond soupir et referma son dossier d'un claquement sec, le posant contre son torse en se rendant à reculons dans la Réa. En guise de réponse aux accusations du médecin, Ray lui répondit :

« Monsieur Waldridge est depuis deux semaines en détention provisoire à Joliet dans l'attente de son procès. Ca ne vient pas de lui ces maltraitances… »

Paul resta derrière la porte, la bouche bée, tandis que Ray venait s'asseoir à côté de la trentenaire, lui expliquant ce qui allait se passer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir échouer. Il n'avait pas vu, pas remarquer la détresse des enfants la première fois, s'étant concentré avec son regard de médecin sur celle de la mère.

.-.-.-.-.-.

« Merci. »

Ray venait de finir de l'aider à monter le nouveau lit d'Aidan. La jeune femme avait beau être une chirurgienne émérite, elle était incapable de différencier les clous sans tête des clous vrillés et autres bêtises du genre. Un clou restait un clou et rien d'autre !

« De rien. »

Il se frotta les mains pour retirer la poussière de bois et lui sourit. C'était samedi après-midi. Elle l'avait appelé à la rescousse deux heures auparavant. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'elle vivait dans leur appartement, enfin leur ancien appartement. Agréablement surpris pour tout avouer. Il aimait tant cet endroit et les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble comme des étudiants attardés comme elle le lui avait remarqué à son déménagement. Les lieux avaient toutefois changé. Désormais ce n'était plus des instruments de musique, des disques ou des livres de médecine qui traînaient parmi la vaiselle salle et les vêtements en désordre. Maintenant, tout était propre et même s'il y avait toujours quelques livres de chirurgie qui traînaient un peu partout, c'était surtout des jouets d'enfants qui occupaient la majeure partie de la superficie. Aidan était gâté pourri vu leur nombre impressionnant. Ce dernier était invité à un anniversaire d'une camarade des bacs à sable avec Joe. Ce qui permettait à la famille Kovac de se retrouver seule quelques heures et de souffler, raison pour laquelle Neela avait appelé Ray à la rescousse plutôt que Luka comme d'habitude. Elle faisait toujours passé les autres avant elle.

« Tu veux une bière ?

« Jamais de refus. »

Elle hocha la tête et revint de la cuisine avec deux bouteilles fraîches avant d'inviter Ray à s'asseoir dans leur vieux sofa qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage ou l'envie de jeter. Il était toujours confortable, pourquoi s'en priver ? Ils burent leur bière en silence pendant quelques instants avant de le rompre tous les deux en même temps :

« Et sinon…

« Tu veux… »

Ils sourirent tous les deux et Ray l'invita à poursuivre en parfait gentleman :

« Ca a été ta semaine ? »

Le jeune homme gratta l'étiquette de sa bière, se concentrant dessus pour ne pas penser à l'erreur fatale qui aurait pu faire très mal. Il s'en voulait énormément et il avait prit à cœur le dossier Waldridge, trouvant pour les enfants le meilleur foyer et la meilleure famille d'accueil, veillant à ce que la mère soit internée. Bien évidemment, Neela était au courant. Rien ne se cachait au County.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment une mère peut lever la main sur ses enfants. »

Ray sourit.

« De la même manière qu'un père lève la main sur ses enfants. »

Elle fit une petite moue triste et hocha la tête de la même manière.

« Tu es une bonne mère Neela. »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Ca aurait été le moment idéal de le lui avouer ou de se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien, reportant son attention sur sa bière.

« Je suis au courant…pour ton accident. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, rougissante :

« Je pensais que je le méritais. »

Aussitôt, Ray tourna un visage indigné vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle même le penser ?

« Après ce que je t'ai fait subir…

« Neela, c'est moi qui ai bu plus que de raison ce soir-là. Moi qui suis rentré dans ce bar au lieu de rentrer sagement chez moi. Moi qui suis resté en plein milieu de la route. Tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans.

« Si je n'avais pas été si indécise. Si je ne t'avais pas appelé tu n'aurais pas été distrait… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne :

« Si tu n'avais pas appelé…

'C'est volontairement que je me serai jeté sous les roues de ce camion.'

« Je serai peut être mort et pas seulement… »

Il fit un signe vers ses jambes et tapa des mains sur celles-ci.

« Bon, je vais y aller si tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

Neela sursauta. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Non ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se redressa également et lui sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci encore. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai encore en train d'essayer de déchiffrer le suédois.

« De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. »

Ils se sourirent, la jeune femme hochant la tête, leur regard se perdant l'un dans l'autre une fois de plus, leur cœur battant à la chamade. Neela se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que tout son être brûlait de désir de toucher à nouveau les lèvres de Ray. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête pour la saluer alors qu'il avançait la main vers la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

« Je voulais de demander… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et d'un seul geste, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément, la jeune femme répondant à son baiser sans réfléchir, dirigée par ce dernier vers le sofa, refermant la porte qu'elle avait déjà commencé à ouvrir. Dans un seul et même élan, ils tombèrent sur le sofa, leurs lèvres ne cessant de se goûter, de se chercher et de se dompter l'une l'autre. Dieu que sa peau était divine. Son odeur lui paralysait le cerveau. Ses mains brûlaient de la douceur de sa chair frôlée. Sous ses caresses, il la sentit se cambrer et ses lèvres dévièrent dans son cou, lui offrant un nid de chaleur apaisante tandis que son nez se perdait dans la soie de ses cheveux ébène. Il sentit ses mains errer dans son dos et se faufiler sous sa chemise et il se redressa pour la voir entièrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, approchant cet instant d'éternité, de bonheur et de joie absolue comme on en rencontre si peu dans sa vie.

« Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » lui avoua-t-il fébrile.

Peut être était-il allé trop vite. Mais non ! Ca faisait 7 ans. 7 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. 6 ans qu'il l'aimait sans même s'en rendre compte au début. 4 ans qu'il essayait de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres, sans succès. Quelques semaines qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de se détacher d'elle. Le silence suite à cette déclaration fut étourdissant et il sentait sa tête au bord de l'explosion. Qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais qu'elle dise quelque chose et ne reste pas à le fixer de cette manière, avec cette tendresse et ce désir mêlé dans ses yeux. Elle s'humecta la lèvre et alla chercher au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais à ce moment son portable résonna.

Ray laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, résigné et se détacha d'elle alors que la jeune femme répondait à l'appel de la mère chez qui le goûter d'anniversaire était organisé. Il fallait qu'elle vienne chercher Aidan, ce dernier présentait les symptômes de la grippe et l'hôtesse ne souhaitait pas qu'il la refile à tout le monde.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

« Non merci. Ca va aller. »

Elle attrapa ses affaires, nerveuse, tant de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Ray que de savoir son fils malade. Elle avait beau être médecin et traiter avec cette dernière tous les jours, c'était autre chose quand c'était votre enfant qui était concerné. Ils sortirent bientôt de l'appartement et il l'observa refermer. Non, il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Neela ?

« Oui ?

« Tu peux me promettre…que demain tu ne feras pas comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

La chirurgienne se figea et entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et poussa un profond soupir avant de poser la main sur la nuque et de l'embrasser avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie. Une fois que leurs lèvres se descellèrent l'une de l'autre, leur corps s'épousant à la perfection, elle planta son regard dans le sien :

« Je t'aime, Ray Barnett. »

Un cœur pouvait-il exploser de bonheur ? Si oui, celui de Raymond Andrew Barnett tenta l'expérience sur le palier du deuxième étage de l'immeuble Carnegie juste sur Lincoln. Neela lui sourit joyeusement avant de poursuivre :

« Et je te promet de ne pas faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ou dit demain. »

Elle le pensait vraiment. Elle voulait construire sa vie à ses côtés. Mais voilà. Ca faisait 7 ans qu'elle le connaissait. 6 ans qu'elle refusait de s'avouer ses propres sentiments. 4 ans qu'elle tentait de nier l'impact qu'il avait sur son cœur et sa vie. Quelques semaines qu'elle se jurait qu'elle ne serait heureuse qu'avec lui.

TBC…


	7. Ensemble à nouveau, ce serait bien

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC.

**Chapitre 7 : Ensemble à nouveau, ce serait bien**

La main de Neela alla s'écraser sur son réveil émettant un bruit strident des plus agaçants alors que s'étalaient en chiffres rouge 6 : 45. C'était à se demander si les fabricants de ces engins tout droits sortis de l'enfer ne le faisaient pas exprès. Ils pourraient installer un carillon agréable pour tirer leurs clients de leur sommeil en douceur, sans leur causer de crise cardiaque. Mais bon, chacun son métier à priori. Et le sien impliquait de sortir du royaume des rêves par la plus horribles façons qui soit. Elle resta pendant une bonne minute à se frotter les yeux, en observant le plafond, rêveuse en repensant à la journée d'hier. Bon d'accord, elle ne s'était pas terminée de manière agréable avec l'arrivée à l'anniversaire pour découvrir son petit Aidan maussade et légèrement frissonnant. Mais juste avant…Elle sentait encore ce matin même, la douce empreinte des lèvres de Ray sur les siennes, son parfum emplissant ses narines, sa peau rendant la sienne incandescente.

« Aaah, Neela. Lève toi et arrête d'y penser. Sinon, tu ne vas jamais y arriver. »

Elle se redressa et sortit finalement de son lit, réinstallant les draps immédiatement. Rien de plus déprimant que de rentrer après une rude journée de travail pour découvrir que son lit était toujours défait. Ca ne donnait pas franchement envie non plus de s'enfouir dedans. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner d'Aidan, céréales au chocolat noyées dans du lait avec un grand verre de jus d'orange 100, et le sien se contentant d'un café et de quelques toast grillés. Elle ouvrit la porte de son fils, encore endormi très certainement et lui ouvrit les volets.

« Debout, pirate. »

Il n'était pas assez malade pour pouvoir couper au lever et au baby-sitting. Il y avait même de fortes probabilités qu'il rentre à la crèche avant la fin de l'année. Ca lui ferait du bien de voir d'autres enfants. Elle s'était renseignée près d'Abby. Si leurs enfants pouvaient allé à la même crèche, ça les arrangerait tous et elle n'aurait pas à demander à la voisine d'aller le chercher à la fermeture ou de l'y laisser ad vitam aeternam. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre enfilant rapidement un pull vert sur un jean avant de froncer les sourcils et de revenir sur ses pas.

« Aidan, je t'ai dit de te lever. Arrête de flemmarder. »

Elle s'approcha du lit de son fils et le regarda de l'air désabusé de la mère qui ne se laissera plus prendre par son simulateur de fils une fois de plus. Seulement, le regard brumeux qu'il lui lança, son souffle haletant et son front perlé de sueur la firent aussitôt changer d'avis. Elle s'assit sur le lit, posant le dos de sa main sur sa joue, constatant qu'il était anormalement chaud.

« Chéri ça ne va pas ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, incapable de faire autre chose, pris de violents frissons.

« D'accord, on va aller à l'hôpital. »

Elle se redressa, attrapa le gros manteau d'Aidan et l'emmena le plus vite possible au County.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La main de Ray alla s'écraser sur son réveil émettant un bruit strident des plus agaçants alors que s'étalaient en chiffres rouge 7 : 15. Il fronça les sourcils en poussant un gémissement lorsque la sonnerie se répéta malgré le poing rageur qui frappait ce foutu réveil. Il n'était pas du matin. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la sonnerie de son portable au lieu de son réveil. Il roula de l'autre côté du lit et attrapa son mobile qui vibrait au sol. D'une voix pâteuse, il le décrocha :

« Ouais ?

« Ray ? »

La voix paniquée de Neela finit de le réveiller et il se redressa aussitôt, les traits de son visage inquiets, le cœur serré. Quelle tragédie émaillait encore leur vie ?

« Neela ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il l'entendit renifler et étouffer un sanglot. En ce moment même, elle devait être en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux, tentant de mettre les mots adéquats sur la réponse qu'elle voulait lui formuler. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, hélas. Finalement, la voix féminine résonna à nouveau :

« C'est Aidan. Je…Tu peux nous rejoindre au County ? »

Dire qu'il était surpris et inquiet était un euphémisme auparavant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son cerveau tentait d'analyser au mieux l'information qu'elle lui fournissait mais c'était difficile. Aidan n'allait pas bien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac se nouer et il se redressa instantanément, marchant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses jambes de récupération et le bordel inextricable dans lequel se trouvait l'endroit, cherchant après des vêtements, n'importe quoi, ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« J'arrive. D'ici un quart d'heure.

« Merci. »

Il se contenta de lui sourire même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait la voir. Il enfila rapidement un jean et passa un sous pull blanc sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pull par-dessus. Il devait aller rapidement au County. Il était tremblant, présageant et imaginant le pire. Même si elle ne lui avait toujours pas avoué qu'il était le père d'Aidan, il le considérait déjà dans son cœur comme son fils, sans même le remarquer. Attrapant ses clés, il fila hors de son appartement et grimaça en tentant de faire avancer le plus rapidement possible ses jambes, refusant de l'écouter. Celles-ci se rebellèrent même dans l'escalier le menant au métro en le faisant tomber dans ceux-ci, s'égratignant fortement le coude et la joue mais il se redressa, en lâchant un 'merci' aux passants qui l'avaient aidé avant de reprendre sa course.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Neela se rongeait les ongles en écoutant Grady lui déclarer tout de go que Aidan avait la grippe et qu'elle s'était aggravée durant la nuit. Elle voulait restée avec lui mais on l'en empêchait. Ca la rendait folle. On ne pouvait pas séparer une mère de son enfant, surtout lorsque ce dernier était souffrant. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de prévenir Ray. Après tout, même s'il l'ignorait, c'était lui le père de l'enfant. Et puis, elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Elle se sentait fébrile. La Terre tournait dans le mauvais sens. Et la seule personne capable de stopper le monde dans son tourbillon, c'était Ray.

« Neela. »

En parlant de lui, c'est sa voix qui la sortit de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers ce dernier, arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras pour le saluer. L'étreinte dura une seconde de trop sans doute pour que tout le monde, même ceux ne connaissant pas leur passé, devine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit.

« Hé, tu m'as appelé. Je ne fais qu'obéir. »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de plonger son regard dans le sien :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ? »

Il était un peu plus rassuré maintenant qu'il était arrivé mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade et son estomac était encore noué. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il était blessé. Lui-même n'y avait pas encore prêté attention.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Il grimaça en sentant ses doigts sur sa joue égratignée.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, rien de grave. Aidan ? »

Elle reposa le regard dans la salle de suture où ce dernier avait été installé pour se reposer un peu et être au calme pendant qu'on lui injectait du paracétamol. Ray porta alors également son attention à travers la vitre, sa respiration se faisant plus ardue en voyant Aidan sur ce lit d'hôpital, mal en point.

« La grippe. Je suis désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé… » s'expliqua Neela en hochant négativement la tête, balbutiant.

'_Je sais pourquoi.'_ Pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

Ray était le père. C'était un réflexe quasi naturel de se tourner vers lui quand ça n'allait pas. Même si le père n'était pas sensé être au courant. Et que les parents venaient à peine de se retrouver après 4 ans d'absence. Il lui sourit, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts, brûlant à son contact.

« Hé. C'est bien que tu m'ais appelé. D'accord ? Même si…

'_tu ne veux pas m'avouer que je suis son père'_

« Je veux être là pour toi et pour lui. »

Neela fronça légèrement les sourcils à ses paroles. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire grippe et elle en avait fait tout un foin. Certes elle était impressionnante parfois et en l'occurrence mais ce n'était qu'une grippe. Pourtant. Pourtant Ray était là pour elle. Plus encore. Il était là pour Aidan alors même qu'il pensait que Tony était le père. Elle ferma les yeux dans un bonheur douloureux et les rouvrit en posant son front contre celui de Ray :

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se laisse aller tout contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux alors que son regard ne se détachait pas d'Aidan.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Une semaine et demi plus tard,

« File te coucher !

« T'aimerai ça hein ? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de ray mais il ne s'en laissa pas pour autant compter.

« Tu es brûlante…

« Tu le reconnais enfin ?

« De fièvre. Au lit ! »

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, Neela avait veillé Aidan. Tant et si bien qu'au moment où le petit s'était trouvé en pleine forme à nouveau, c'était elle qui faisait une mauvaise grippe. Du coup, la famille Kovac avait accueilli Aidan, l'éloignant des microbes de sa mère, tandis que Ray jouait aux aides soignantes, Neela étant incapable de tenir debout dans les premiers jours. Ca lui avait plu. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de quelqu'un. D'habitude, c'était lui la partie faible. Là c'était différent, même s'il voulait qu'elle guérisse. Il fallait cependant avouer que les premiers jours, lui faire prendre sa douche avait été un avantage non négligeable. Il avait pu apprécier la silhouette fine et souple de la demoiselle sans passer pour un pervers.

Il l'observa battre retraite dans sa chambre et laissa la porte entrouverte, histoire de garder un œil sur la jeune femme étendues sur les couvertures. Puis il retourna dans le salon, le rangeant tant qu'il le put. Profitant de l'absence d'Aidan pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et s'émerveiller du moindre vêtement ou ours en peluche. Il s'installa ensuite devant le téléviseur, regardant un énième film d'horreur pour s'endormir dans le canapé.

Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, se passant la main sur le visage, l'imprimé de l'oreiller incrusté dans la joue gauche et se rendit dans la chambre de Neela pour constater qu'elle s'était levée ou qu'elle avait découché, le lit étant fait. Problème : il était resté tout la nuit ou presque éveillé. Mauvaise idée de regarder des films d'horreur seul dans un vieil immeuble qui avait très certainement été utilisé par des lieutenants de Capone au temps de la Prohibition. Il toqua à la porte, les bruits d'eau s'étant estompé et demanda à travers celle-ci :

« Ca va ? »

A peine une demi seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Neela en bien meilleure forme, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillée, les joues rosies de la chaleur ambiante qui se dégageait de la douche.

« Mouais. Fais voir. »

Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'il lui fourra le thermomètre dans la bouche et se rendit dans la cuisine, fouinant pour trouver des beignets. Elle en coupa un en deux qu'elle nappa de beurre, attendant que le thermomètre n'émette son petit bip. Ce qu'il fit au moment où Ray la rejoignit, les bras croisés. Elle le retira et lui tendit pour qu'il l'examine.

« La fièvre est tombée, constata-t-il avant de le ranger dans sa boîte.

« Je te l'avais dit.

« Tu m'as aussi dit que l'éléphant vert derrière moi n'était pas content que je lui ai pris la télécommande.

« J'ai dit ça moi ?

« Ouais. »

Il rit doucement en l'observant manger. Elle était si belle. C'en était presque douloureux. Il lui sourit et se leva pour aller attraper son manteau.

« Bien, alors je peux te laisser alors ? »

Le dos tourné, il souriait. Il n'était pas prêt de partir, il n'en avait pas l'envie mais la tancer était amusant. La jeune femme fit de grands yeux ronds et reposa son verre de jus d'orange, l'attrapant par le col du menton et approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, murmura :

« Non. Non. »

Ils n'avaient toujours pas été au-delà qu'un simple baiser. Ou leurs caresses enfiévrées juste avant la grippe d'Aidan. Elle voulait goûter à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de Ray, ses caresses ardentes, l'électricité entre leurs chairs. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée : Aidan n'était pas là. Luka et Abby n'avaient pas besoin d'être prévenus dans l'heure qu'elle s'était rétablie.

« J'ai une brusque montée de fièvre. Faut m'examiner ça, docteur. »

Ray rit doucement et l'embrassa passionnément en réponse, la laissant lui retirer ses vêtements superflus, le manteau avant toute chose.

« Très bien. Je vais en appeler un.

« Nan ! Un seul remède… »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de retrouver le sentier d'il y a 4 ans, les gestes fébriles, la ferveur dans chacun de leur baiser, l'abandon de soi à l'autre. Ils avancèrent lentement, ne cessant leur étreinte passionnée, vers la chambre de Neela, s'effeuillant un à un. Malgré l'ivresse du moment, Ray dessoula instantanément en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme glisser dans son jean pour batailler avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair.

« Non. » gémit-il.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui, le regard rempli d'interrogations muettes avant de comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été capable de retirer complètement son pantalon lors des actes charnels. Il avait honte. Il se faisait horreur à lui-même. Non, il ne pouvait imposer ça à Neela. Il savait plus que tout autre parce qu'il fut un temps où elle lui disait tout. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait du dégoût pour tout ce qui était mutilation. La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de le rassurer en caressant ses joues, sa nuque, son cou. Elle lui sourit faiblement, lui demandant d'un simple regard qu'il lui fasse confiance. Puis doucement, elle défit le jean de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. La jeune femme se figea quelques instant devant les prothèses de Ray, leva la tête vers lui qui n'osait la regarder dans les yeux, et la baissa à nouveau, observant la jonction moignons-prothèses devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle commença à caresser sa jambe, embrassant cet endroit qui le faisait tellement souffrir. Ray tourna un regard surpris et son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'une boule de bonheur lui nouait la gorge. Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes alors que Neela continuait à le rassurer sur son amour pour lui. Il se baissa et lui prit le bras pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante, leurs deux corps nus, depuis la toute première fois depuis quatre ans tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, s'échouant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre sur ce lit.

TBC…


	8. Certaines choses sont faites pour être

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Le personnage d'Aidan Rasgotra m'appartient cependant.

**Chapitre 8 : Certaines choses sont faites pour être**

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre de Neela, n'ayant rien à voir avec ces matinées de novembre semblables les unes aux autres depuis quelques temps. Comme si, dans un ultime sursaut, le soleil tentait une dernière escarmouche, jouant de ses reflets dans les couleurs chaudes dont les arbres se débarrassaient petit à petit. Et ces matins-là, la jeune femme se réveillait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si plus rien ne pouvait venir la gâcher. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir juste en face d'elle, partageant le même oreiller, Ray. Il l'observait avec une tendresse infinie et une émotion flagrante. Lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il l'accueillit avec douceur :

« Bonjour. »

Elle gémit et se passa la main sur le visage s'étirant :

« Bonjour. »

Il avança la main sur son visage et caressa ses cheveux, sans détacher son regard d'elle :

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, se noyant dans ses yeux bleus que le soleil presque translucides. Il était si beau. Mon Dieu, toutes ces années passées loin de lui. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'apprêtait à répliquer la même chose lorsque soudain elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte de quelque chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au plafond mais non, aucune particule de plâtre ne s'en détachait pour venir s'écraser contre eux. Caressant toujours avec une tendresse infinie son visage, Ray l'interrogea, reconnaissant immédiatement l'inquiétude passagère de la jeune femme :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Cette dernier secoua négativement la tête avant de lui sourire, légèrement honteuse d'avouer :

« Rien. C'est juste un rêve que j'ai souvent fait. »

Elle espérait qu'il ne la prendrait pas pour quelqu'un de pathétique. On ne pouvait décemment pas rêver de l'homme qu'on avait eu de cesse de repousser durant des années.

« Moi aussi. » avoua-t-il au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté avant de poursuivre, ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle. « Mais ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est la réalité, pure et simple. »

La jeune mère se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de ne plus pouvoir résister. Elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne fallait pas en faire plus pour réveiller complètement Ray. Il se posa sur son coude et ses lèvres dérivèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, cependant, tenta de réfréner ses ardeurs :

« Ray, on devrait peut être aller chercher Aidan.

« Il est bien avec Abby. Il joue avec petit Joe. Laisse le encore.

« Mais il est…10 heures, argumenta-t-elle après avoir vérifier l'heure.

« Allez encore une petite heure. Ensemble. Toi, moi, ton lit. Ou ton canapé. Ou ta machine à laver. Ce que tu veux. »

Elle éclata de rire face à ces idées saugrenues mais qui l'intriguaient tout de même. Whaou. Quel changement radical ! Elle qui avait toujours été une petite fille sage. Avec lui…c'était différent. Tout était plus intense, sucré, salé, rapide, éternel, doux, sauvage. Elle le repoussa légèrement et se mit en position assise, les draps serrés contre elle. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Leur histoire était profondément enracinée. C'était du solide, elle le savait et il le savait. Ce n'était pas comme avec Tony. Il n'avait été qu'une sorte de tampon, un intermédiaire, un mouchoir pour passer après son mariage désastreux et son veuvage effroyable. Ce n'était pas comme avec Michael. Ca n'avait été qu'une simagrée, une caricature d'amour. Avec Ray, c'était vrai, réel, juste.

« Ray, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Ce dernier se redressa, prenant un air sérieux. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin lui avouer. Enfin lui dire qu'Aidan était son fils. Lui demander s'il voulait fonder une famille avec elle et cet enfant, fruit de leur amour frustré, de cette période de leur vie où ils étaient passé juste à côté du bonheur. Il le savait. C'était elle et personne d'autre. Toutes ces filles avant n'avaient fait que préparer le terrain, leur offrir un semblant de sécurité pendant son mariage avec Michael. Katey, c'était un caprice, une vengeance, un simple devoir après ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Ces filles après, ça n'avait été que pour tenter de l'oublier, de se faire croire que c'était elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et non une autre ombre interchangeable. Neela, c'était elle, c'était sa moitié et son tout, sa fin et son commencement, son univers.

« Oui ? »

Si Ray était le bon, si elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Dans cette chambre ? Leurs deux corps nus se frôlant dans la proximité d'un lit ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, prenant peur. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle lui demandait de trop et bien trop vite. Il prendrait la poudre d'escampette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il avait changé bien sûr. Il était sincère avec elle bien sûr. Mais, c'était trop pour le moment.

« …J'ai une folle envie de pancakes ! » déclara-t-elle en guise d'ultime détour.

Il fut déçu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il avait attendu sept ans. Il pourrait attendre 7 ans encore. Ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important, c'était elle, elle et lui. Aidan bien sûr mais si elle ne voulait pas encore l'inclure dans leur famille, il prendrait son mal en patience. _'Et quel délicieux mal.'_ Pensa-t-il en l'embrassant sur son épaule nue.

« Ca tombe bien. Je fais les meilleurs pancakes de Chicago.

« Je sais. »

Elle le savait qu'il était un merveilleux cuisinier. C'était étrange mais réconfortant à la fois. Ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur. Il se redressa et attrapa son caleçon et son jean avant de sortir des draps et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour lui faire un petit déjeuner de reine. Neela remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore à l'aise les jambes nues. Mais peu importait. Elle attendrait. Ils n'étaient pas à ça près. Et de toute façon, elle l'aimait comme il était.

« Merci Abby. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Neela raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à Ray, lui souriant, alors qu'il était en train de l'observer sans un mot avec une envie claire et non équivoque de l'embrasser.

« Alors ? On y va ? »

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

« Ils nous invitent à dîner ce soir. On en profitera pour le récupérer.

« Nous ?

« Oui enfin, ils m'invitent mais je leur ai demandé si je pouvais amené quelqu'un. »

Ray se redressa se mordillant les lèvres avant de commencer à embrasser le creux du cou de la jeune femme.

« Amené ?

« J'ai pas précisé qui…

« Vraiment ?

« Ce sera plus amusant de voir leur tête.

« Neela Rasgotra, vous êtes une petite chenapan. Il va falloir que je vous punisse ! »

La chirurgienne éclata de rire tandis que Ray s'installait au dessus d'elle, l'incitant à s'allonger sur le sofa. Ils avaient donc encore tout un après-midi à passer en tête à tête. Qu'allaitent-ils pouvoir bien faire ?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Les enfants étaient en train de jouer sagement à colorier des albums prévus spécialement à cet effet, c'était toujours mieux que les magazines d'Abby ou le journal de Luka, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Aussitôt, Aidan se redressa, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage :

« Maman ! »

Abby demanda à Luka d'aller ouvrir, étant occupé dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'exécuta en demandant aux enfants d'êtres bien sages. Comme si c'était besoin de le demander à de tels garnements. Ni une ni deux, ils se redressèrent, prêts à faire les pires bêtises dans le mince intervalle de temps où ils se retrouveraient tout seuls. Luka ouvrit la porte et accueillit Neela d'un sourire.

« Bonsoir !

« Bonsoir. Tu vas mieux ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule à son invitation.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan » entendit-elle hurler dans le couloir.

Aidan arriva aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient mais se figea à mi-parcours en remarquant l'individu qui se dessinait derrière sa mère. Il l'observa avec des yeux suspicieux et mécontents tandis que Luka s'étonna de voir Ray. Il lui présenta la main qu'il serra chaleureusement :

« Ray ! Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien. Merci. On a ramené ça. »

Il lui présenta une bouteille de vin que le médecin croate accepta, incrédule. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et Abby arriva, faisant la même tête que son époux quelques instants auparavant et s'arrêtant un quart de seconde avant de prendre dans ses bras sa meilleure amie et…son invité.

« Neela, Ray. Ravie de vous voir ! »

Ah pour ça elle était surprise ! Enfin avec le recul, pas réellement en fait. Ca crevait les yeux de tout le monde qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils allaient si bien l'un avec l'autre que c'était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas assimilé avant. A croire que chaque couple devait traverser des épreuves, des négations et des séparations pour se trouver enfin. Comme ça avait été le cas avec Luka.

« Alors vous… »

Les yeux de l'urgentiste allèrent de l'un à l'autre, teintés d'une lueur joyeuse et amusée. Les intéressés sourirent à sa question muette avant d'échanger un regard complice. Finalement, ce fut Neela qui répondit :

« Oui, on.

« Parfait ! Venez on va passer à table ! »

Neela se baissa pour faire un câlin à son fils mais ce dernier s'y déroba, prenant retraite près de Joe. Lui au moins il ne le laissait pas tomber dès qu'il trouvait un ami plus intéressant. Bon, la vérité était que si mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'ami plus intéressant.

« Et donc, Pratt et Morris ont été faire un test d'alcoolémie dans son dos pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de travailler.

« Oh non ?! Ils n'ont pas fait ça ?! »

Abby approuva de la tête en levant les mains au ciel. Ray éclata de rire. Ils passaient tous un agréable moment, mis à part Aidan qui jouait avec sa locomotive, maussade, dans son coin mais les adultes ne s'en formalisaient pas. Ray attrapa son verre de vin et but une gorgée de ce dernier en déclarant pas la suite :

« Dire que j'ai raté ça ! Il est resté combien de temps ?

« Oh quelques mois, pas plus. Mais il était bon je trouve. Enfin, une véritable tête à claque sûr de lui. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était excellent. Et surtout il savait faire régner l'ordre.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Il a envoyé Gates en ICU.

« Non ?

« Si !!

« Ah je m'en veux d'avoir raté ça ! »

Il rit et son sourire s'adoucit en posant son regard sur Neela et Aidan. Il prit la main et poursuivit :

« Je m'en veux d'avoir raté tant de choses. »

Tous cessèrent de rire joyeusement, troublés par cette déclaration, Neela plus que ses amis. Elle sourit poliment à Ray en répliquant :

« Mais tu es là maintenant. »

Abby était intriguée au possible et voyant que sa collègue ne lui jetait pas le moindre coup d'œil, trop préoccupée par son petit ami, elle lui fila un violent coup de pied sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Tandis que Ray et Luka prenaient le parti de n'avoir rien vu et poursuivaient la conversation sur le base ball, Abby articula en silence :

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Neela lui fit les gros yeux avant de nier de la tête et de plonger son nez dans son assiette, évitant le jugement dans le regard de sa voisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient rentrés. Le dîner avait été vraiment sympathique et leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Paraître en tant que couple. Être ensemble à chaque instant. Ne plus se cacher dans l'ombre de faux semblants. Ray était en train de boire un verre d'eau dans ce qui avait été leur cuisine et qu'il espérait continuer à l'être ; Neela couchait Aidan. Ses immenses yeux noirs désiraient se former mais le petit garçon s'en empêcher sérieusement. Il frotta de ses petites mains ses paupières, l'air maussade, tandis que sa mère le bordait :

« Maman ?

« Oui, mon chéri ?

« Quand est-ce qu'il part ?

« Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ray, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Il ne va pas partir.

« Je veux qu'il parte.

« Aidan…le prévint-elle.

« Je veux qu'il parte. » répéta-t-il en se tournant, tirant sur la couverture et signifiant par la même que la conversation était close de son côté.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et éteignit la veilleuse avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle avait remarqué qu'Aidan n'était pas heureux de la présence de Ray à ses côtés. Il avait été désagréable au possible de la soirée et si elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Abby et Luka qui savaient parfaitement quel petit garçon adorable il était d'habitude, elle craignait l'opinion que s'était forgé Ray. A chaque fois qu'il était là, son fils était grossier au possible. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'image qu'elle voulait qu'il lui renvoie.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sursauta en remarquant que Ray était juste là. Il avait certainement tout entendu.

« Si tu veux, je peux partir… »

Neela lui sourit en se rendant dans le salon, ramassant les jouets abandonnés et ramenés de chez les Kovac par Aidan. C'était absolument hors de question. Elle avait beau aimé son fils par-dessus tout, elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle n'accepterait plus jamais que Ray sorte de sa vie, même pour un soir. Non, il s'était déjà tenu trop à l'écart. Elle n'avait retenu sa respiration que trop longtemps. Il la rejoignit et elle hocha négativement la tête, soudainement en colère contre son enfant. De quel droit décidait-il de son bonheur et de ses fréquentations ? C'était elle le parent et l'adulte !

« Non. C'est un petit garçon gâté pourri. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. »

Elle continuait de ranger rageusement les affaires sous l'œil amusé et attendri de Ray. Elle était si mignonne comme ça. La colère rendait l'obsidienne de ses yeux encore plus brillant et rosissait délicatement ses joues, rehaussant délicatement l'ambre de sa peau.

« Il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse à ta présence. Tu es son père après tout. »

Les mots avaient-ils à peine franchi ses lèvres qu'elle se figea. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle cessa de respirer quelques instants, toujours courbée et tournant le dos à Ray.

'_La pire façon de le lui avouer, bien joué Rasgotra.'_

Elle déglutit péniblement et se releva avant de se retourner lentement vers Ray, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux pour connaître sa réaction. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était glacée, la colère l'ayant complètement vidée, remplacée par la terreur. Terreur de le voir partie. Terreur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Terreur de le perdre à nouveau.

TBC…


	9. Chut mon coeur, n'explique rien

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. Seul m'appartient le personne d'Aidan Rasgotra.

**Chapitre 9 : Chut mon cœur, n'explique rien.**

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère…_

Il se reprit presque aussitôt. Ce n'était vraiment pas convenable ce qu'il venait de penser. Après tout, elle était énervée et bouleversée. Pendant ce temps, lui il s'émerveillait de l'éclat qui rendait ses yeux plus perçants vous laissant nus jusqu'aux os si vous aviez le malheur de les croiser. Il n'avait qu'une envie : poser ses mains sur ses joues chauffées par les sentiments violents qui l'animaient et l'embrasser encore et encore.

_Concentre toi mon vieux._

Il lui sourit, s'approchant pour la calmer lorsque soudain au milieu de sa violente diatribe, elle lâcha enfin l'information. Ray ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, Neela pas davantage vu l'expression de surprise totale que son regard avait revêtu. Ca lui avait échappé mais il était parvenu à rattraper l'information. Il avait la bouche de légèrement ouverte, n'en revenant pas. Ca y est. Elle lui avait avoué. C'était officiel maintenant.

_Je suis papa._

Le fait de l'entendre directement de sa bouche, qu'elle le lui apprenne sans ambages, sans détour, il avait l'impression de le découvrir une nouvelle fois. Son cœur se serra avant d'exploser de bonheur, il dût serrer les lèvres pour éviter de crier sa joie et ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à s'humidifier. Et le regard de chien battu que lui lança la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas.

« Je suis son père ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était son père mais il voulait encore l'entendre le dire. Encore et encore et encore. Rien ne le comblait plus. Rien ne le comblerait jamais plus que cette affirmation. La seule chose dont il pouvait et voulait être sûr au monde.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. » répondit-elle comme une excuse.

Elle se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux d'ébènes, ne dérivant pas son regard anxieux de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner. Non plus jamais. Mais lui annoncer tout de go qu'il avait un enfant…rien de mieux pour lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il n'aimait pas les contraintes. Il avait du mal à se fixer avec une fille alors si en plus, elle lui mettait le grappin dessus…

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Et une fois encore, il fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il éclata de rire, s'approcha d'elle et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, posa son front contre le sien. Elle sentait son odeur particulière de musc et de sueur mêlée, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, rassurée par cette étreinte aussi imprévue que déstabilisante.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Il se décolla légèrement d'elle et caressa tendrement ses joues, amoureusement, avant de poursuivre :

« Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, tout simplement. Et tout ça grâce à toi. »

Neela s'apaisa. Elle put respirer de manière plus calme et ordonnée, se laissant aller à cette étreinte douce qu'il lui proposait. Elle était si heureuse. Ils avaient tant changé tous les deux. De telle manière que maintenant ils étaient prêts. En même temps. Ils avaient évolué. Ils avaient appris la douleur d'être ensemble sans l'être. Et celle d'être séparé alors qu'ils connaissaient leurs sentiments. Rien ne pourrait les séparer désormais. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle. Plus d'époux sur le front. Plus d'interne collant. Plus de culpabilité. Ils étaient sur un pied complet d'égalité.

« En plus…j'étais déjà au courant. » ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement, amusée d'avance de sa réaction.

Elle recula brusquement et lui lança un regard surpris, n'en revenant pas :

« Quoi ?! »

Il éclata de rire, bien malgré lui.

« Je t'ai entendu le dire à Abby au repas de fiançailles de Morris. »

Il leva les mains d'un air innocent avant qu'elle ne le coupe pour le réprimander :

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne vous espionnais pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? »

Il haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans son jean, comme au bon vieux temps.

« J'imagine que je voulais que ce soit toi qui me le dise. J'attendais, je voulais que tu sois prête et que je ne te mette plus au pied du mur. »

Il se passa la main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise :

« On sait tous les deux ce qui a résulté la dernière fois que je te l'ai demandé… »

La jeune femme l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui et de l'embrasser avec une passion débordante. Il faillit tomber à la renverse sous la violence du choc. Heureusement que Neela était un poids plume !

« Je t'aime ! » cria-t-elle presque hystérique avant de sauter sur lui et d'entourer sa hanche de ses jambes.

Il éclata de rire et continua à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou, reculant lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

_Non, notre chambre maintenant._

Elle appartenait à ses bras. C'était l'endroit où elle devait vivre le restant de ses jours. Là et nulle part ailleurs.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Parce que leur histoire se passait d'explication, mis à part ces trois mots.

Emportés par leur passion, aveuglés par leur amour, ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte du petit Aidan se refermer en silence. Il avait tout entendu et il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout d'accord. Ce grand type boiteux, ne pouvait pas être son père. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans leur vie et venir lui chiper sa maman. C'était la sienne ! Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle ce sale type. En plus, il avait même pas des vraies jambes. Il était nul. Il n'en voulait pas comme père et il le ferait comprendre, de gré ou de force, à sa mère.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent en même temps en entendant la porte de leur chambre grincer et s'ouvrir lentement, sans voir personne derrière. Enfin si, une touffe de cheveux dépassait légèrement. Neela se redressa sur ses coudes et observa tendrement son fils, venant la réveiller comme tous les jours. Elle avait pensé à se rhabiller après leurs ébats amoureux, sachant pertinemment que son réveil personnalisé se chargerait d'exécuter la sentence à 8 heures précise.

« Bonjour mon ange. » l'accueillit-elle alors qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme intimidé, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à Ray.

Ce dernier s'était assis et le regardait avec une bienveillance et un amour paternel sans borne. Enfin, sa vie reprenait un sens. Enfin son existence avait un but et une raison d'être. Et tout ça se trouvait réuni dans cette chambre de bon matin.

« Bonjour Aidan. »

Ce dernier posa un regard rempli d'animosité sur le jeune homme et retira ses mains de derrière son dos, lançant des pommes de terre sur le couple en hurlant :

« Je veux pas ! Nan je veux pas de lui ! Mon papa il a des vraies jambes lui ! C'est pas un débile de monstre ! »

Le petit visage pourtant si adorable de l'enfant était déformé par la colère et semblait au bord de l'explosion interne tandis que le couple avait trouvé un refuge de fortune sous la couette et que sa mère lui hurlait d'arrêter. Elle se leva et l'attrapa violemment par le bras sous le regard impuissant de Ray.

« Ca suffit maintenant, Aidan David Rasgotra ! »

Aïe quand elle commençait à l'appeler par son nom complet, ça sentait le roussi. Comme lorsqu'il avait repeint de ses dessins les murs du salon.

« J'ai été patiente. Mais là tu vas trop loin. »

Ca ne le calma pas pour autant et il était étonnant que de si petits poumons puissent hurler si fort et si longtemps.

« Tu ne parles pas comme ça de ton père ! Et tu ne jettes rien sur les gens. Je te l'ai déjà dit et redit ! Je n'ai pas élevé un monstre, tu as compris ?! Et le seul que je vois ici c'est toi ! »

Il pleurait de plus belle, brisant les oreilles et le cœur de ses parents. Mais il avait été ignoble ce matin. Neela se redressa et l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour avoir un violent tête à tête avec son fils. Ray l'observa sortir de la chambre, éberlué. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ca avait été si rapide. Il voulait dire à Neela que ce n'était pas grave. Que les mots d'un enfant étaient toujours fait pour blesser mais qu'il restait persuadé qu'il ne les pensait pas. Toutefois, il se voyait mal débarquer en plein milieu de la discussion. Il se leva et enfila son jean et son T-Shirt, se rendant dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner délicieux avec l'espoir secret d'apaiser les esprits. C'était connu ça. Un estomac bien garni pansait toutes les blessures.

Il tendit l'oreille mais plus de cris ou de pleurs n'échappaient de la chambre du petit garçon dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Tout juste percevait-il la voix de Neela. Mais elle était trop basse pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle était en train d'expliquer à leur enfant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait un fils avec elle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent dès sa naissance. Mais maintenant il était là. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de les quitter.

Finalement, alors qu'il en était au neuvième pancake en forme de lion celui-ci, la porte s'ouvrit et il se pencha légèrement en voyant arriver Neela, les traits fatigués exprimant une souffrance passée.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-il aussitôt, inquiet.

La jeune femme lui sourit pour le rassurer et hocha lentement la tête.

« Aidan, viens. »

Ce dernier arriva derrière elle, se cachant et s'agrippant à sa jambe, n'osant regarder Ray dans les yeux. Il transpirait la honte. Neela était incroyablement douée pour faire culpabiliser les gens qui l'entouraient. Il en avait lui-même fait les frais à de nombreuses occasions par le passé. Il lui sourit d'un air compatissant, quant bien même le petit ne le regardait pas du tout.

« Aidan, qu'est ce que tu as à lui dire ?

« Jsdlé. » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse pour que sa mère le lâche. C'était mal la connaître.

« Plus fort et distinctement.

« Je suis désolé.

« Continue.

« J'ai été méchant. Je m'excuse. Je suis le monstre de cette famille. » récita-t-il comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

Légèrement penché en avant, incapable de s'accroupir, Ray l'écoutait, un sourire bienveillant et aimant sur les lèvres. Quand il eut fini son petit speech et que Neela lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour le féliciter, son père reprit :

« J'espère que t'as un appétit de monstre alors. Parce qu'il y a des animaux à dévorer. »

Il présenta l'assiette qui attendait sagement d'être mangée de sa spatule et aussitôt, le petit garçon releva un regard rempli d'intérêt sur cette dernière. Il se hissa sur une des chaises et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant les éléphants, les lions, les zèbres en pancake. Il en attrapa aussitôt un encore chaud et mordit à pleine dent avant de se rendre compte qu'il était brûlant. Il le laissa tomber dans son assiette et souffla sur le bout de ses doigts en déclarant dans le même temps :

« Maman, tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est des cactus. C'est nul. »

La principale concernée prit une expression outragée et s'installa à table juste à côté de son fils en passant près de Ray et en l'embrassant sur la nuque au passage.

« Hé ! Mais si t'es pas content c'est le même prix. »

Ray sourit, amusé, et laissa tomber les derniers pancakes dans l'assiette prévue à cet effet avant de ramener le sirop d'érable et la confiture. Au passage, il se pencha vers Aidan et lui murmura sur un ton de conspirateur :

« C'est parce que c'est une fille. »

Le petit garçon approuva derechef comme si ça coulait de source que puisqu'on était une fille, on était incapable de faire des pancakes en forme de lion.

« C'est nul les filles ! »

Ray éclata de rire : c'était bien son fils ! Là il en était sûr. Pas la peine de test de paternité. Mais de toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le savait. Il le voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Et pourtant c'était si naturel.

« Tu changeras d'avis d'ici quelques années… » déclara Neela en versant le sirop d'érable sur son propre pancake en forme de palmier.

Le petit hocha négativement la tête et poursuivit sa propagande :

« Nan ça sert à rien les filles. On peut très bien vivre sans elles. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ray qui vint le contredire d'une voix tendre et douce, son regard ne quittant pas la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, celle aux côtés de laquelle il voulait vieillir :

« Tu changeras d'avis d'ici quelques années… »

Neela piqua un léger fard et baissa le nez vers l'assiette, incapable de supporter le regard ardent et passionnément amoureux que Ray posait sur elle et de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Aidan ne remarqua rien, trop occupé par sa crêpe mais pourtant ce serait le moment le plus capital de son existence. Celui où il commença à avoir une famille. Celui où deux êtres recommencèrent à respirer et à vivre, s'étant arrêté de faire ces choses simples pendant des années.

TBC…


	10. Vous savez

Note d'auteur : Ayé dernier chapitre! Et oui Thaele, tu es devin. Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments, je suis extrêmement touchée. Ils me font un plaisir fou. Je suis contente d'avoir pu apporter ma petite pierre à l'édifice Reela à défaut de scénarios tenant la route de la part de NBC. En espérant que ces derniers offrent la fin qu'ils méritent à nos colocataires préférés. Merci donc à mes reviewers : Zozélie, Thaele Ellia et Tatiana. Ainsi que toutes celles de PPF qui m'ont bien inspiré parfois. Mais surtout merci à Shane de revenir dans ER, ce serait gentil. (et Parminder d'y rester tant qu'à faire.)

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série E.R. ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de leurs auteurs et NBC. De la même façon, citation de Chateaubriand appartient à ce dernier (oui, même mort). Je ne tire aucun profit de ce qui suit. Seuls les personnages de Neela Rasgotra et Ray Barnett ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste c'est à moi.

**Chapitre 10 : Vous savez…**

_« Il est dans les extrêmes plaisirs, un aiguillon qui nous éveille, comme pour nous avertir de profiter de ce moment rapide ; dans les grandes douleurs, au contraire, je ne sais quoi de pesant nous endort. »_ **- ****François René de Chateaubriand**

Vous me détestez, j'en suis sûr. Arrêtez de le nier, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Promis. Enfin, je risque de vous bouder quelque temps : prenez une scientifique têtue et un rocker rancunier, faites en un gosse et ça donne ça. Donc, oui, je serai amer quelque temps mais si j'ai hérité de certains défauts de mes parents, j'ai également reçu quelques unes de leur qualités – certes plus limitées pour le coup -. Je n'étais qu'un petit gamin gâté pourri. Mais comment pourrait-on me le reprocher ? Après tout, j'avais été l'horizon de ma mère pendant les 4 premières années de ma vie. Or c'est justement là qu'on forge son caractère. Comment voulez vous que je ne sois pas quelqu'un d'exclusif et de possessif quand tout tourne autour de vous durant ce temps ? Et puis surtout, quel est le pourcentage d'enfants qui peuvent s'enorgueillir du fait d'avoir vécu tous les moments importants de la vie de ses parents ? Peu de monde en vérité. Je pense même être un des seuls.

Bien évidemment – vous êtes au courant -, j'étais présent lors de leurs retrouvailles quatre ans après leur séparation. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une séparation. Ils s'étaient juste éloignés. Ils n'avaient plus parlé. Ne s'étaient plus vus. Et les lettres se résumaient aux périodes de l'année obligatoire, genre Noël, Thanksgiving ou le Nouvel An. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi ma mère ne faisait pas comme toutes les autres mères, envoyant comme carte de vœux une jolie photo de famille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans nos vies. Ce n'était pas par honte de son garnement. Ce n'était pas par tristesse d'être si peu nombreux sur la photo. C'était pour lui cacher mon existence.

Au départ, je ne l'ai pas accepté. Ca a dû lui faire mal. Mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Pourtant je la voyais. L'étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux quand je refusais de lui faire un bisou ou un câlin, quand je me mettais à hurler dès qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Et là ? Vous prétendez toujours ne pas me détester ? Je me déteste également pour ces moments là si ça peut vous rassurer un tant soit peu. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de séduire ma mère. D'autant qu'elle était déjà totalement.

J'ai franchement détesté cette période. Ils étaient toujours, toujours ensemble, à s'embrasser, se toucher, se faire rire, bla bla bla. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je voulais récupérer ma maman ! Puis, il a réussi à me gagner. Avec lui, je pouvais faire des trucs que ma mère m'interdisait de faire, genre regarder des films d'horreurs, me coucher tard, apprendre la base-ball, jeter du papier toilette sur la maison de mon professeur. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour gagner un enfant par les sentiments.

* * *

Outre leurs retrouvailles, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à la demande en mariage de papa à maman. Comme précisé juste avant, peu d'enfant, voire peu de personnes tout court, peuvent s'en gorger. Il a prit son temps. Il aurait pu lui demander le lendemain, voire le jour même, des pancakes animaux, maman aurait certainement dit oui, je pense. Mais ils prirent leur temps comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. J'avais neuf ans. C'était lors du mariage de Sara, une collègue de Ray. Cinq ans après leurs retrouvailles donc. Quand je vous disais qu'ils avaient pris leur temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce qu'ils étaient heureux comme ça de toute manière, avec ou sans les liens du mariage. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Ou parce que le fantôme du premier mari de maman planait. Quoi que je ne crois pas que ce soit cette dernière solution. Quand il lui arrivait de m'en parler, c'était légèrement, comme si elle était passée à autre chose ou comme si c'était un simple ami, une vague connaissance. Ce qui était le cas en vérité. 

Les couples dansaient tendrement sur la voix chaude et légèrement rocailleuse de Sade et moi, je me trouvais sous la table avec Nyasiah, jetant des cacahuètes sur les jambes nues des vieilles dames pour leur faire croire que des moustiques les attaquaient. De temps à autres, j'observai mes parents, tendrement enlacés, dans un slow amoureux. Comme le premier jour malgré les années écoulées. Dans leur bulle à part.

Maman avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de papa, les yeux clos pour mieux se rattacher au moment je suppose. Je vis mon père sortir de la poche de son pantalon une boîte en velours noir et susurrer au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne avec une tendresse infinie, loin de l'agitation alentours :

« Neela, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je vis Maman se redresser automatiquement, ses magnifiques yeux noirs s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement dans un cri de surprise silencieux avant de s'épanouir dans un sourire tout bonnement heureux et sincère. Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de lui murmurer un oui comblé je suppose tandis qu'il lui glissait la magnifique bague d'or et d'émeraude au doigt, bague qu'elle ne quitta jamais plus à partir de ce moment. Tout le monde continua à danser sur le slow ambiant et ils le reprirent également, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, c'était le cas. Ils étaient déjà mariés depuis si longtemps…

* * *

A ma plus grande déception, je ne restais pas longtemps fils unique. Pourtant c'était bien confortable. Être le chouchou, avoir des tas de cadeaux, me passer tous mes caprices. Oui bon j'avoue : il ne me passait pas tout et j'avais beau me rouler par terre de frustration dans le grand magasin de jouet, il ne m'achetait pas pour autant le quad que j'avais repéré au détour d'une allée. Comme précisé, lors de la demande en mariage, je n'étais déjà plus fils unique. Ils m'avaient joyeusement gratifié d'une petite morveuse de sœur de 3 ans à l'époque : Nyasiah. Im-pro-non-çable. Aidan, c'est bien, bien mieux. Non mais je vous jure. Surtout qu'elle savait rien faire à part baver et pleurer. Ah si des fois, elle faisait caca dans sa culotte et aïe aïe aïe les narines ! Valait mieux être enrhumé à ce moment là. 

Ca a dû faire bizarre à Papa n'empêche. Il est fils unique. Maman est assez habituée aux familles nombreuses. Mais là, j'ai cru que Papa allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Quand Nyasiah et moi l'avons vu revenir de chez la gynécologue, il était blanc comme neige.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? » demanda innocemment ma petite sœur tandis qu'elle coloriait sagement le papier peint.

Il s'est assis pendant que Maman nous a fait les gros yeux en voyant les dégâts occasionnés. Elle récupéra les crayons et entreprit de frotter le mur pour essayer de ravoir les maisons et autres personnages informes. De toute façon, c'était pas grave : on allait déménager quelques mois plus tard dans une maison en banlieue…beaucoup plus grande. Il reposa sa tête entre ses mains avant de nous regarder d'un air hébété.

« Vous allez avoir des frères et sœurs.

« Lequel d'abord ? Je veux une sœur ! s'exclama joyeusement Nyasiah du haut de ses 6 ans.

« Ce sera les deux… » fut sa réponse essoufflée tandis qu'il échangeait un regard avec son épouse qui le rassura d'un sourire.

'On y arrivera' semblait-il dire. Et ils s'en sortirent haut la main. Faut dire que j'ai bien aidé sans vouloir me vanter. 7 mois plus tard, s'ajoutaient à notre petite famille Serenity et Joaquin.

* * *

Maman a dû quitter le County. Avec quatre enfants, c'était ingérable. Même si je l'aidais pas mal avec les faux jumeaux. Le matin, je les déposais à l'école ; le soir je les reprenais et leur préparais leur goûter. A cette époque, on peut légitimement dire que j'avais grandi et mûri. Néanmoins, ce n'était guère suffisant. Elle accepta donc de travailler dans une clinique privée, lui permettant d'avoir des horaires décents et surtout, permettant à Papa de continuer ce métier qui le passionnait tant. 

Au début, je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de sa profession. De mon expérience, toutes les familles étaient heureuses, s'aimaient et parvenaient à manger jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'appris bien vite cependant que tout le monde n'avait pas eu la même chance que mes frères et sœurs et moi. Il existait des enfants malheureux, des familles affamées ou violentes. Ca m'a fait un choc d'apprendre ça. Je me souviens être rentré en larmes de l'école où l'institutrice avait appelé les collègues à Papa ainsi que la police quand un garçon de ma classe maigre et solitaire était tombé dans les pommes durant la récréation. Son pull était tâché ici et là de sang. Traces de coups du matin même. A partir de ce jour, je soutenais Papa dans son travail et rétablissait la vérité quand on le critiquait.

Malheureusement, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû l'inciter à s'impliquer autant dans ses dossiers. L'un d'entre nous nous a tous considérablement marqué. Leroy Nieves. Son nom reste gravé en lettres de feu dans nos cœurs. C'était un adolescent de 13 ans que Papa avait arraché à son ghetto violent. Il avait veillé lui-même à son sevrage toxicologique et alcoolique. C'est triste à cet âge là d'être déjà un drogué et un alcoolique. En plus d'avoir un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Toujours est-il qu'il lui avait en plus trouvé une famille d'accueil. Ce cas, perdu parmi tant d'autres, ne nous avait pas plus marqué que ça. Pour Papa c'était différent. Il se rappelait de chacun des enfants qu'il avait eu à connaître. Chaque dossier. Dans les moindres détails. Et quelque soit le temps écoulé.

Il était à un an de la retraite. Il l'était déjà en semi à vrai dire mais il refusait de la prendre totalement. Il aimait tant ce qu'il faisait que ce n'était pas un métier mais une passion. Une des rares personnes que j'ai jamais connu qui allait au travail le sourire au lèvre et le cœur léger malgré la lourdeur et la gravité de la tâche. Il avait terminé sa journée et était rentré à la maison. Une maison bien vide maintenant que les enfants, nous, l'avaient quitté, partant nous construire notre propre destinée ou famille. Elle était bien grande pour eux deux mais tellement de souvenirs les y attachaient que déménager était inenvisageable. Il reçut un coup de fil de Leroy vers 22h30 et sortit de la maison en posant sur ses épaules son vieux manteau kaki qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis ses 20 ans.

« Je suis de retour dans une demi-heure. » déclara-t-il à ma mère en l'embrassant sur le front avant de sortir.

Il ne revint jamais.

Leroy l'avait appelé de son appartement miteux, ironiquement en plein milieu du quartier défavorisé que Papa avait passé à lutter contre. Il avait monté les escaliers, en ayant une totale confiance. Il était connu ici, pas forcément apprécié mais du moins respecté. Il avait pénétré le sombre appartement où il avait trouvé son ancien protégé en train de tenter de se faire une dose mais tremblant trop pour y parvenir.

« Leroy putain ! » s'exclama Papa alors que ce dernier levait un regard surpris de le trouver ici.

Une habitude d'alcoolique : ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'on vient de faire. Papa, en colère devant l'échec cuisant, attrapa les sachets de mauvais crack et se rendit dans la salle de bain répugnante où traînaient des immondices sans nom mais non sans odeur.

« Ray ! Ray ! Tu fais quoi. »

Papa jeta les sachets dans les toilettes et redressa la tête, la main appuyée sur la chasse d'eau alors que Leroy se tenait devant lui, tremblant, hagard. Ses yeux morts semblèrent s'allumer en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait des sachets et il passa sa main dans son dos, sortant un révolver. Papa poussa un soupir alors que l'arme tressautait dans la tenue mal assurée du junkie :

« Fais pas ça.

« Si tu voulais pas que je le fasse, fallait pas m'appeler 'Roy… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il vida les toilettes et la drogue fut emportée dans un tourbillon bruyant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il sentit une douleur lui brûler la poitrine, suivie de deux autres. Il hoqueta avant de lever son regard choqué sur le délinquant qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui. Papa recula d'un pas en arrière tandis que sa bouche se teintait d'un goût de cuivre et que son regard s'obscurcissait. C'est lorsqu'il se laissa glisser contre le mur que Leroy sembla reprendre vie et s'enfuit à toute jambe du lieu du crime, laissant Papa mourir seul dans cet appartement sordide, au milieu des déchets.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, il avait déjà poussé son dernier souffle. Leroy fut retrouvé le lendemain matin dans un parc, délirant en raison du manque. Tout le monde, même les dealers et les délinquants notoires, lui avaient tourné le dos. Non seulement par crainte des représailles policières mais aussi par respect pour cet assistant social qui était venu en aide à pas mal de gosses du quartier.

Maman l'a su. Au moment où il s'est pris la première balle, quelque chose en elle s'est brisée. Quand Lucien Dubenko, son ancien mentor, l'a appelé, elle en a deviné la cause.

« Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver cette fois ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. A partir de ce jour, elle s'est laissée dépérir. Elle refusait de vivre sans lui mais le faisait pour nous. Elle s'est éteinte dans son sommeil d'une crise cardiaque à peine deux semaines après avoir enterré Papa. Elle tourna la tête pour observer le cadre photo où elle trônait avec Papa, un verre de champagne à la main lors de la nouvelle année 2005. Un temps où ils n'étaient encore officiellement et dans leur conscience que des colocataires. Et c'est le regard fixé sur cet homme tant aimé et perdu trop de fois qu'elle s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. L'amour véritable est éternel. Si l'un part, l'autre le suit. C'est dans la logique des choses. C'est comme ça que se terminent toutes les grandes histoires d'amour. Même quand on pense qu'elles n'existent pas. Pourtant, elles existent. Je le sais. J'en suis le fruit.

Aidan Barnett, 4/12/2041.

**Fin.**


End file.
